Je veux que tu saches
by Grim Lear
Summary: Paris, Winter 1976. Der siebte Jahrgang geht auf seine Abschlussfahrt und mittendrin bin ich: Lily Evans, umgeben von Potter, seinen Vollidioten - ich meine Rumtreibern! - und Fangirls. Ist das nicht schön ...?
1. Chapter 1

Ich bin keine Heulsuse.

Klar, ich habe schon geweint, wenn ich als Kind einen Albtraum hatte oder hingefallen bin, wie halt jedes Kind. Aber ich bin trotzdem nicht nahe am Wasser gebaut, echt.

Trotzdem, jetzt gebe ich es zu: Ich, Lily Evans, heulte Schlodder und Wasser und Rotz und alles was eben dazu gehört (weiter wollen wir jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen). Kurzum, meine Sicht war einfach nur verschwommen, meine Augen ganz feucht und heiß geworden und meine Nase zog sich zusammen.

Da war es auch kein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr darauf achtete, wo ich hinrannte. Aber in dem Moment war es mir egal - ich dachte nur noch an eine Person, deren Gestalt immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge (nein, Professor Trelawney, nicht das innere Auge!) auftauchte.

Langes, blondes Haar, das sie meist zu niedlichen Löckchen drehte, ein langes Gesicht, von einzelnen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt, eine hagere Figur und ein etwas zu langer Hals. Petunia. Meine Schwester.

Nur, dass sie mir eben gesagt hatte, dass sie das nicht mehr war.

In meinen Gedanken spielte sich die Szene immer wieder ab - ihre dunkelrote Handtasche mit den dezenten Perlenstickereien, der dicke, junge Mann neben ihr, ein Geschlabber, das man eigentlich nicht mehr als Kuss bezeichnen konnte, der Eiffelturm.

Wie es dazu gekommen war? Tja, es gibt eigentlich nur eine Antwort: James Potter.

ooooo

"So", rief Professor McGonagall die Klasse zur Ordnung und knallte einen Stapel Pergamente auf ihr Pult, "ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Sommerferien genossen und sind bereit für ein neues Jahr Verwandlungen. Mr Lupin, wären Sie so freundlich und würden das hier weiterreichen?"

Remus Lupin nickte und gab den Stapel an seinen Freund Black weiter, nachdem er sich selbst ein Exemplar genommen hatte. Sirius Black, seines Zeichens in fünfter Folge Schönling der Schule (und ja, man hatte tatsächlich darüber abgestimmt!), schenkte dem Mädchen neben sich ein charmantes Lächeln und zeigte dabei seine makellosen Beißerchen (igitt). Dass Jessica Finnigan dabei fast in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre muss ich hier nicht mehr erwähnen.

"Eine Frage, Professor!", meldete sich ein besonders eifriger Schüler in der letzten Reihe, der offenbar die Erklärung der Lehrerin nicht abwarten konnte.

"Ja, Mr Pettigrew?" Die gesamte Klasse staunte nicht schlecht, als wir uns zu Peter umwandten, dem die Lehrer sonst jeden einzelnen Beitrag zum Unterricht mit Androhung auf ein Troll bei den Prüfungen aus der Nase ziehen mussten. Mit dem angestrengt nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln, das ihm wahrscheinlich jede einzelne Kalorie seines Frühstücks kostete, sah er neben Michael Flint fast richtig klug aus. Fast, wie gesagt. Allerdings musste ich zugeben: Seine quiekende Stimme war während der letzten Wochen auf eine fast menschliche Frequenz herabgestiegen, weshalb ich ihn auch nicht sofort erkannt hatte.

"Was sind das für ...", er sah verwirrt auf das Pergament herab, das er inzwischen in der Hand hielt, "Formulare?"

Auf die Frage schien die Professorin nur gewartet zu haben - allerdings eindeutig nicht im positiven Sinne. "Nun", begann sie und setzte eine strenge Miene zum ... nun ja, nicht bösen, aber eindeutig unerwünschten Spiel auf, "das hier sind die Einverständniserklärungen, die sie bitte Ihren Eltern zusenden sollen, damit sie sie unterschreiben. Aus ... Meinungsverschiedenheitsproblemen konnten wir sie bedauerlicherweise nicht gleich mit der Bücherliste per Eulenpost mitschicken, weshalb Sie sie erst jetzt bekommen. Bei diesen Einverständniserklärungen geht es um die geplante Abschlussfahrt, die wir an den letzten zwei Tagen vor den Weihnachtsferien für den Abschlussjahrgang geplant haben."

Gemurmel machte sich in der Klasse breit und auch ich lehnte mich neugierig in meinem Stuhl zurück. "Eine Abschlussfahrt?", ertönte auch sofort eine Stimme hinter mir, dessen Besitzer ich bisher möglichst ignoriert hatte.

Genervt - ja, so schnell konnte die gute Laune in die Kerker abdampfen - wandte ich mich zu ihm um. James Potter balancierte kippelnd auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme entspannt hinter dem Nacken verschränkt und sein übliches (ich hatte es irgendwie so gar nicht vermisst) Grinsen im Gesicht, während seine immer-wuscheligen Haare nach den Ferien heute besonders ungekämmt schienen - was mich als einzige Person auf diesem Planeten voller schmachtender Mädchen zu stören schien.

Ich öffnete schon den Mund, doch in dem Moment zischte - dieses Wort passt fast schon zu perfekt - eine andere Person: "Bist du taub, Potter, oder wirklich so ein Idiot?" Nur, dass er an Stelle von "Idiot" etwas ganz anderes sagte ...

"Ach, Schni- Snape", meinte Potter nur, mit einem Blick auf mich, "ich weiß ja, dass deine sonnigen Tage bisher nie unter deinem fettigen Vorhang, den du als Einziger Haare schimpfst, hervorgekommen sind, aber weißt du was? Ich glaube an dich!" Hierbei ließ er eine Hand gespielt ergriffen zu seinem Herzen wandern.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist gerade der Richtige, der über anderer Leute Haare herziehen sollte", seufzte ich.

Potter drehte sich jetzt zu mir, wobei er offenbar versuchte mich mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln vom Stuhl zu hauen. Was er auch geschafft hätte, wenn ... ach, richtig! Wenn ich nicht intelligent genug gewesen wäre, um nicht, wie jedes Mädchen im Radius von zwanzig Metern, ihre Stimme an Team James abzugeben. Doch bevor Potter diesem Lächeln noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, von dem auch nur er glaubte, dass es mein Herz zum schnelleren Schlagen bringen könnte, fuhr McGonagall unwirsch dazwischen.

"Ruhe jetzt", befahl sie verärgert und hatte sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. "Ich bin wirklich nicht bereit meinen Unterricht dafür", sie tippte gereizt auf die Formulare, die übrig geblieben waren, "zu opfern, also hören Sie sich bitte an, was ich Ihnen noch mitzuteilen habe, damit wir beginnen können. Die Fahrt wird, wie gesagt, zwei Tage gehen, mit einer Übernachtung in einer Pension in Paris. Den zweiten Tag verbringen wir dann allerdings in einem Skigebiet etwas weiter im Süden."

'Paris?', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich wusste nicht richtig, was ich darüber denken sollte. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre ich das reinste ... na ja, Mannsweib, aber Paris? In der Weihnachtszeit? Das klang für andere Mädchen meines Alters sicher ausgesprochen ... viel versprechend, aber das einzige Bild, das mir dazu einfiel, war ein äußerst anhänglicher Potter und ich, die ich keine Minute Zeit bekam, meine wundervolle Jugend zu genießen, ohne ein Anhängsel in Form eines pubertären, bebrillten Sunny-Gryffindors am Rockzipfel hängen zu haben. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt zu der Jahreszeit einen Rock tragen würde - zumindest nicht ohne Strumpfhose.

"Paris?", wiederholte Flint angewidert, der offenbar ebenfalls, allerdings kaum aus derlei Gründen, nicht sonderlich begeistert schien. Eine Gruppe weiblicher Ravenclaws hingegeben verfiel sofort in aufgeregtes Getuschel, bei dem das Thema deutlich an den geradezu gruselig gierigen Blicken der Mädchen zu erkennen war, die sie entweder Potter oder Black zuwarfen - nun einmal das jeweilige Objekt ihrer ... (schauder) Begierde. Ausnahmsweise schien das McGonagall mal nicht zu stören, die schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte und die erste Lektion in Verwandlung dieses Jahres an die Tafel zu schreiben. Oder zaubern, oder ... so ähnlich zumindest.

"Na brillant, das passt doch", schnurrte Potter hinter mir. "Evans, da fällt mir gleich ein-"

"Nein", sagte ich, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, auch nur meinen Blick von der an der Tafel angegebenen Seite des diesjährigen Lehrbuches zu heben.

"Aber ich habe dich doch noch gar nicht-"

"Das brauchst du auch nicht", erklärte ich ihm geduldig und begann aufzuzählen: "Ich werde weder mit dir einen romantischen Schneesparzierung zum Fuße des Eiffelturms machen, noch mit dir zu Pour que tu m'aimes encore von Celine Dion Schlittschuh laufen oder was auch sonst dein krankes, perverses Hirn dir für Ideen in den Kopf setzt."

Potter beugte sich zu mir vor, sodass ich seinen Atem an meinem Nacken fühlen konnte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie weit er dafür über seinem Tisch hängen musste. Doch ich ließ mir nichts davon anmerken, dass sich meine Wangen gerade in ein heilloses Rot verwandelten, sodass ich sie hinter meinen eh schon feuerwehrsirenenroten Haaren verbergen musste. "Was wäre daran denn pervers?", fragte Potter an meinem Nacken.

"Nun", räumte ich ein, "DAS vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht - ah, warte kurz, ich muss so gar nicht nachdenken! - die Tatsache, dass es DU und ICH wären!"

Zu meiner Überraschung lachte Potter amüsiert. "Wenn du meinst, es gibt ja noch vieles andere, was wir unternehmen könnten …"

Bevor ich ihm allerdings verklickern konnte, dass ich bestimmt kein Szenario in puncto Körperkontakt im Kopf hatte, das über eine polierte Kinnpartie seinerseits hinausging und sogar unter der Bedrohung für dieses Kontra ewiglich in der Hölle schmoren zu müssen, mit ihm ausgehen würde, wurde es Professor McGonagall doch zu viel und sie brachte uns mit nur einem tödlichen Blick zum Verstummen. Daraufhin wagten weder Potter noch ich auch nur ein einziges Wort herauszubringen, sodass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war.

ooooo

Und so kam es, dass die Herbstwochen nur so vorbei flogen – selbstverständlich durften dabei Potters nervige Kommentare nie fehlen – und es schneller Winter wurde, als ich hätte „Butterplätzchen" sagen können, was übrigens zu dieser Zeit das Passwort für unseren Gemeinschaftsraum war. Um es kurz zu halten: Ich mir schlussendlich nebst dem gesamten siebten Jahrgang auf dem Platz vor unserem Hotel in Paris die Füße abfror, als ich meinen Koffer versuchte aus dem Gewirr an anderen Gepäckstücken zu zerren, die man schon vor unser Ankunft per Portschlüssel hier abgeladen hatte. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass die Quantität an Gepäck für zwei Tage deutlich niedriger wäre, als für eine Woche, doch mir kam es eher vor, als wäre diese deutlich angestiegen …

"Hey Lily, alles klar?", fragte jemand hinter mir freundlich und ich wandte mich zu einem belustigt dreinschauenden Remus Lupin um.

Ich seufzte. "Doch, geht schon. Ich habe nur offenbar in einem Anflug von Abwesenheit jeglicher Komplentation beschlossen, das ganze Schloss in meinem Koffer unterzubringen ..."

Remus lachte und half mir mit meinem Koffer. Dankend schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln und lehnte mich, nachdem wir aus dem Wirrwarr an aufgescheuchten Schülern heraus waren, gegen eine Straßenlaterne. "Uff", stöhnte ich, "das war ganz schön Arbeit ... Hast du deinen Koffer denn schon?"

"Sicher, der steht dahinten bei James und Si-" Remus Stimme versiegte, als er den Blick sah, mit dem Potter uns beide bedachte, ganz offensichtlich in eine tiefe Versenkung der Eifersucht verschwunden. Es war die Art Blick, bei dem in einem Comic Blitze aus seinen Augen geschossen und Remus in Flammen aufgegangen wäre. "Ich glaube", meinte der Gryffindor genervt, "ich sollte jetzt zurückgehen."

"Sicher doch", knurrte ich und starrte Potter geradezu zu Boden. "Danke noch einmal, Remus."

"Kein Problem." Damit verschwand er zu seinen beiden Freunden, wo Potter sofort auf ihn einzureden begann, während Black gelangweilt seinen Schal über die Schulter warf - und sich dabei ganz offensichtlich der vielen Blicke seine Mitschülerinnen bewusst war. Es war wirklich unheimlich, wie beängstigend verknallte Mädchen wirken konnten, wenn sie sich der großen Konkurrenz um sich herum bewusst waren. Da fragte ich mich wirklich, ob ich - angenommen, Potter würde nicht jeden Jungen (ich meine: Remus? Oh bitte ...) zu Tode ängstigen - überhaupt einen Freund haben wollte. Das war keine Liebe mehr, das war schlicht und einfach Weiberketschen.

Fröstelnd blies ich mir in die Hände, die zwar schon in Handschuhen steckten, doch trotzdem fand ich es eisig. Es wunderte mich eh, dass bei den Temperaturen (und ja, wir hatten hier hieb- und stichfeste vier Grad unter Null!) noch kein Schnee lag.

Ich hielt ja nichts von Klischees und Vorurteilen, aber Paris schien nur so vor ihnen zu strotzen: Die Gruppe Mädchen, die gerade an uns vorbeigegangen war, war mindestens hübsch, wenn es sich nicht sogar um Schönheiten handelte, und sie trugen so kurze Röcke, dass der sehr schüchterne Frank Longbottom rot wurde und Black so tat, als hätte er etwas fallen gelassen. Jedenfalls war es da doch ziemlich jämmerlich, dass gegen die Temperaturen, die ja schon an sich ein Delikt darstellten, Paris nicht mit dem Glück beschert wurde, um mit dem ultimativen Kitsch-Klischee-Romantik-Schnee das Bild zu vollenden, oder?

Aus meinen Überlegungen riss mich allerdings Professor McGonagall, die in ihrem dunkelgrünen Wintermantel heute sogar besonders schick aussah (und ja, sie hatte sich vorbildlich wie ein Muggel gekleidet!), als sie aus dem Eingang der Pension trat - sie bestand darauf, dass es kein Hotel sei, sondern eine Pension. Sie brauchte gar nicht um Aufmerksamkeit zu bitten, denn wenn McGonagall einen Raum (in diesem Fall einen Platz) betrat wurde es meistens so still, wie es sonst nur Dumbledore schaffte. Das lag aber eher an der Autorität und Strenge, die sie ausstrahlte, als an ihrer ... Aura, oder was sonst Dumbledore diese Gabe verlieh.

"Ich habe jetzt alles klären können mit dem Pensionspersonal", verkündete sie und hielt eine Liste hoch. "Ich habe hier die Zimmereinteilung - Sie werden je zu viert in einem Raum schlafen. Bringen Sie bitte Ihre Koffer auf Ihr Zimmer und kommen dann in die Empfangshalle, wir werden mit dem Bus noch zum Louvre fahren und uns dann nach einem kurzen Mittagessen den Eiffelturm ansehen. Und vergessen Sie bitte nicht, einen Stadtplan an der Rezeption zu holen, falls wir uns verlieren sollten." Damit drückte sie Potter die Zimmereinteilungsliste in die Hand und verschwand ins Warme der Pension.

Ich schleifte meinen Koffer hinter mir her und drängelte mich zu Potter durch (argh), der sich mit seinen Freunden über die Liste gebeugt hatte. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte ich die Wortfetzen einiger Mädchen aus Hufflepuff auf: "Was, du bist mit einer Slytherin in einem Zimmer?!" "Offenbar trennen sie die Häuser nicht ..." "Aber das ist doch ..."

"Potter", sagte ich und er wirbelte überrascht zu mir herum. Ich streckte die Hand fordernd aus. "Gib mal her."

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Es wird dir aber nicht gefallen, was du lesen wirst", meinte er und reichte mir das Blatt (es war kein Pergament), während er sich mit den Fingern nervös durch die Haare fuhr.

Ich nahm die Liste verwirrt entgegen und runzelte die Stirn, wobei ich ignorierte, dass seine Fingerspitzen dabei meinen Handrücken streiften. Ich überflog die Liste und fand schließlich meinen Namen.

_Zimmer 24: Lily Evans, Lucinda Talkalot, Alice Knightley, Jill Macclaren_

"Ach du meine Fr-", setzte ich an, doch ich wurde von einem Mädchen unterbrochen, das neben mir aufgetaucht war: "Du musst gar nicht so blöd gucken, Evans. Ich würde mich auch lieber in ein Jungenzimmer einschmuggeln, anstatt mit dir in ein und demselben Raum schlafen zu müssen ..."

Sprachlos starrte ich sie an. Lucinda Talkalot: groß, schlank, filigranes Gesicht, lange, tiefschwarze Haare. Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse: Sie war dafür bekannt nicht nur James Potter, sondern gleich den ganzen Rumtreiber-Clan abgrundtief zu hassen (ausgenommen vielleicht von Peter, der wirklich nichts und niemandem etwas antun könnte, selbst wenn er es wollte). Nun, inklusive mich.

"Ebenfalls", murmelte ich düster und gab Potter die Liste zurück. Ich wollte schon davon rauschen und mein - oder sollte ich sagen unser? - Zimmer suchen gehen, da hielt mich jemand auf.

"Übrigens, falls es dich interessiert, Evans", sagte dieser leise und lehnte sich ein Stück vor, "ich bin keine fünf Zimmer entfernt." Überrascht blieb ich stehen, doch dann verzog sich mein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse. "Fass - mich - nicht - an", sagte ich so langsam und geradezu tödlich ruhig, dass selbst er es mitbekommen musste. "Und wenn", ich zog ihn an seinem Hemdkragen etwas zu mir, "du noch einmal so einen Spruch loslässt, kann ich dir versichern, dass dein hochwohlgeborener Stammbaum mit deinem Namen enden wird, klar? Lass mich am besten einfach in Ruhe."

Potters Augen weiteten sich - ha! -, doch da hatte ich ihn schon wieder freigegeben und war kochend vor Zorn in die Pension gestiefelt. Dort verzog ich mich, anstatt mein voriges Vorhaben umzusetzen, in die Damentoilette und lehnte mich mit gemischten Gefühlen gegen die Tür.

"Ruhig Blut, Evans, es ist nur Potter, nur ... Potter", flüsterte ich und kaute unruhig auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich mich fragte, wieso Potter plötzlich so ... lasziv von der Seite kam. Es war Potter, klar, was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Aber er hatte mich damit schon ein bisschen überrumpelt. Normalerweise war etwas, das über "He Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?" hinausging, je nach Laune auch mal das Gleiche mit "Lily", für ihn wie ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz und plötzlich fing er damit an? Aber er hatte sich seit den Ferien eh irgendwie seltsam verhalten, wenn ich jetzt mal darüber nachdachte …

Die Antwort sollte ich gleich bekommen, denn da hörte ich Schritte und hastete schnell, samt Koffer (Mist ...!) in eine Kabine. Musste mich ja nicht gleich jeder in dieser verwirrten Fassung meiner Selbst sehen.

Von den hallenden Absätzen ihrer Schuhe konnte ich heraushören, wie zwei Mädchen eintraten. "... muss ziemlich verzweifelt sein." "Klar", antwortete das zweite Mädchen, ihrer Stimme her war das Jill, eine für ihr Haus sehr vorlaute, lustige Hufflepuff, die nach dieser Liste auch meine Zimmergenossin sein würde, "immerhin versucht er es ja jetzt schon ... puh, wann hat er sie das erste Mal gefragt?"

Wieso wusste ich, dass die hier eindeutig über mich und ... na ja, bedauerlicherweise Potter sprachen?

"Das war doch, als dieser Dirk Cresswell Evans in der Dritten am Valentinstag Pralinen geschenkt hat, oder?"

"Mhm, kann sein. Aber ich möchte wetten, dass Potter schon viel länger hinter ihr herscharwenzelt - erinnerst du dich daran, wie er ihr gleich bei der Hutauswahl einen Schokofrosch hinten in den Umgang gesteckt hat?"

Das andere Mädchen kicherte. "Jaha, das war soooo süß!" SÜß?! Also ich fand das damals alles andere als "süß" ...

Auch Jill lachte und ich hörte das übliche verdächtige Geräusch eines zugeschraubt werdenden Lippgloss. "Na, jedenfalls hat er jetzt einen ganz schönen Zeitdruck. Hast du eben gesehen, wie Remus ihn angefahren hat, von wegen So bekommst du sie ganz bestimmt nicht dazu sich auf dich einzulassen ..."

"Hey, du kannst das ja richtig gut!", hörte ich Jills Freundin noch antworten, doch da waren die beiden schon wieder verschwunden. Sie hatte allerdings recht: Ihre Imitation von Remus' spöttischem und gleichzeitig ernstem Tonfall war nicht schlecht.

Doch jetzt starrte ich die Kabinentür nur etwas verdattert an, als hätte sie Antworten auf meinen wirren Gemütszustand. Potter und Zeitdruck? In dem Moment wurde mir erst klar, dass das hier unser letztes Schuljahr war. Nach dieser Reise und den Ferien würden schon die Prüfungen näher rücken und dann wären wir fertig mit der Schule, würden Hogwarts das letzte Mal Lebewohl sagen und ... Potter würde ich nie wiedersehen.

Eigentlich hatte ich diesen Tag seit unser ersten Begegnung herbeigesehnt, da sollte ich doch jetzt einen regelrechten Freudentanz vollführen, oder? Aber ... ich tat es nicht. Was schon irritierend genug war. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte ich damit fassungslos auf dem Klodeckel zu hocken und ins Leere zu starren.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall wartete schon ungeduldig und hatte ihren strengsten aller ungeduldigen Adler-Lehrerinnen-Blicke aufgesetzt, als auch die Letzten wieder auf dem Platz vor dem Hotel - pardon, der Pension - eintrudelten. Und ja, ich gestehe ja schon: Ich war nicht nur eine von ihnen, ich hätte sie fast gar nicht erreicht. Oder zumindest nur den Bus von hinten gesehen, wie er davonfuhr.

Doch ich schaffte es noch und sprang keuchend die Stufen in das kuschelig warme Innere des Busses hinauf.

Zu meinem Pech war der einzige freie Platz neben Peter Pettigrew und da mich McGonagall so ansah, als wollte sie mir direkt ins Gesicht sagen "Wag es ja nicht, stehen zu bleiben!", pflanzte ich mich direkt neben ihn. "Hi", grüßte ich, mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Was wohl zu viel war: Peter sah aus, als könnte er vor Nervosität gleich aus dem Fenster springen.

"Und, freust du dich auf den Louvre?", erkundigte ich mich halbherzig, obwohl ich mich so gar nicht freute. Ich meine: Leute, wir hatten an diesem Morgen um fünf Uhr aufstehen müssen, damit wir noch frühstücken und den Portschlüssel um Sieben erwischen konnten, wieso also jetzt etwas, auf das ich mich schon immer gefreut hatte? Der Louvre war soetwas wie eines meiner großen Ziele – neben London (abgehakt), Pisa (noch nicht abgehakt) und New York (abgehakt – hah!).

Peter wandte hastig das Gesicht ab und nuschelte: "G-Geht."

Damit war das Gespräch offenbar beendet und ich versank wieder in schweifende Gedankengänge, als der Bus plötzlich stoppte, um weitere Fahrgäste einsteigen zu lassen. Bei denen handelte es sich, nur ein kurzer Blick genügte, definitiv allesamt um Touristen-Pärchen. Allerdings fiel ein altes Ehepaar auf, das sich unter die Jüngeren gemischt hatte.

Remus und (ja ...) auch Potter, die in einem Dreiersitzer mit Black nicht weit von Peter und mir gesessen hatten, standen hastig auf und boten ihnen ihre Plätze an - das war das Einzige, was ich neben seinem zum Teil wirklich amüsanten Humor an ihm mochte: Seine Manieren. Aber da er das nicht selbst, sondern seine Eltern zu verschulden hatten, war ich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

"Oh, danke", flötete die ältere Dame, in einem ganz natürlichen Englisch, deren schlohweiße Haare zu einem kunstvollen Kranz auf ihrem Haupt hoch gesteckt waren. Ihr Ehemann lächelte höflich und ließ sich neben seiner Frau nieder, die ihn, da sie Händchen hielten, mit sich gezogen hatte. "Seid ihr auf einem Klassenausflug?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt und funkelte die drei Jungen aus fröhlichen, himmelblauen Augen heraus an.

"Ja, Ma'am. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Louvre", meinte Potter freundlich.

"Wie schön. Und das Mädchen dort, das zu uns schaut, ist sie deine Freundin?" Erst als der Gryffindor verwirrt einen Blick über die Schulter zu mir (MIR!) warf, verstand ich, dass sie mich gemeint hatte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Potters Gesicht. "Leider nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass sich das noch ändert." Okay, dass ich das hier noch einmal klarstelle, damit es auch jeder Idiot begreift: Ich MAG IHN NICHT, das hieß aber nicht, dass ich bei seinen Worten nicht die Augen aufriss und filmreif errötete. Ja, ich weiß, ziemlich erbärmlich, wo ich doch eigentlich eine angeekelte Grimasse hätte ziehen sollen, aber hey: Ich war auch nur ein Mädchen, ja?

"Mann, Krone, du solltest Shojo-Mangas zeichnen ...", seufzte Sirius mit seinem üblichen Zähneblecken und spielte mit einem Tennisball (den Schnatz hatte McGonagall ihm erfolgreich entwendet), indem er ihn immer wieder in die Luft warf und in olympiareifen, dramatischen Verrenkungen fing, die sämtliche Mädchen im Bus (inklusive der jungen Touristinnen) zum Seufzen brachten (bäh!).

Remus grinste. "Und du solltest dir abgewöhnen die Mu-", er räusperte sich, "Manga-Abteilung aufzusuchen, wenn du eigentlich für deine Prüfungen lernen solltest, sonst glaubst du irgendwann noch wirklich, dass jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt Begriffe wie Otaku und, dein Liebling, Etchi kennt."

Sirius schnaubte. "Gar nicht wahr", schmollte er. "Wenn ihr ständig lernt, muss ich halt irgendwo was zum Lesen finden und die Muggel-Abteilung ist ziemlich vielfältig."

"Vielfältig im Sinne von viele Bilder, wenig Text?", murmelte ich, was die alte Dame zum Lachen und sogar den schweigsamen Mann zum Schmunzeln brachte, die sich beide nicht an den Begriffen wie Muggel zu stören schienen - wahrscheinlich vermuteten sie dahinter irgendein anderes Manga-Genre.

Auch Potter lächelte mich an und fragte: "Magst du Mangas, Lily?"

"Definiere mögen", sagte ich, wobei wahrscheinlich keiner der Jungs das Zitat aus "Beautiful Creatures" erkannte, den mich meine Schwester gezwungen hatte mitanzusehen. Der Gedanke an Petunia ließ meine Stimmung allerdings auf einen absoluten Nullpunkt zurück sinken (Moment mal, zurück? Ich befand mich hier immerhin im Gespräch mit den RUMTREIBERN).

Die alte Dame sah, geradezu beneidenswert verliebt, zu ihrem Ehemann auf. "Ach Georg, weißt du noch? Unsere erste Reise nach Paris?"

"Natürlich, Laura", antwortete Georg und ich sah das erste Mal einen ähnlich immer-noch-verliebten Funken in seinen braunen Augen aufblitzen.

"Dann wohnen Sie gar nicht hier?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Aber nein, mein Lieber. Wir sind hier in den Flitterwochen."

"Flitterwochen? Gratuliere!", rief Sirius aus.

"Hm ...", machte Potter verwundert. "Sie scheinen sich schon länger zu kennen, wieso haben sie erst jetzt geheiratet? Sie wirken so glücklich."

Laura schien keinesfalls beleidigt ob der Frage, wie es Professor McGonagall ihrer Haltung nach gewesen wäre, die sich mit einem missbilligenden Naserümpfen abwandte. Vermutlich hätte sie am liebsten eingegriffen und den Jungen zur Ordnung gerufen, sich nicht in die "privaten Belange" anderer einzumischen. "Nun, wir kennen uns zwar schon ziemlich lange, aber sind erst seit etwa zehn Jahren zusammen. Wir wollten alles so traumhaft wie möglich gestalten, also haben wir gewartet, bis wir genug Geld zusammen hatten, um herkommen zu können. Manchmal", dabei sah sie seltsamerweise zu mir, "dauert es halt etwas länger, bis man sich findet."

"Ach ja?" Potter beugte sich interessiert zu ihr und flüstere ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin ihr überglückliches Lächeln sich in ein fast unanständiges Grinsen verwandelte - unheimlich.

"Aber sicher", antwortete sie. "Oh, Georg", als wäre nichts passiert erhob sie sich, mit einem Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, "das ist unsere Haltestelle, komm schnell!" Sie wandte sich noch einmal an uns. "Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder. Noch einen schönen Aufenthalt in Paris, ihr Lieben!"

"Ihnen auch!", riefen die Rumtreiber, sogar Peter neben mir, in einem scheinbar einstudierten (es musste einfach so sein!), synchronen Chor hinter den beiden her, als die beiden an der Haltestelle Pont Neuf ausstiegen. Auch ich winkte ihnen vom Busfenster zu, doch hielt ich inne, als ich sah, wie Laura mir fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

ooooo

Als wir auf die Rue de Rivoli in das winterliche Sonnenlicht traten - jaha, trotz der Kälte Sonne ... wie blöd ist das denn? -, hielt McGonagall ihren Zauberstab in die Luft, von dem die Muggel um sie herum wahrscheinlich annahmen, sie wolle damit ihre Schüler zusammenrufen, ähnlich der Schilder mit Sonnenblümchen und Vögeln drauf, die Erzieher bei Exkursionen dabeihatten. Allerdings bezweckte sie damit eigentlich, dass die Rumtreiber endlich die Klappe hielten, damit sie den Satz loswerden konnte, den sie schon die ganze Zeit loswerden wollte: "Folgen Sie mir bitte geordnet und in einer Reihe - Mr Black, versuchen Sie wenigstens heute keine Passantinnen anzusprechen, eine weitere Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung kann ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen."

"Ich habe sie NIE sexuell belästigt!", beteuerte Black, doch es war klar, dass ihm niemand zuhörte. Selbst Potter tätschelte nur kopfschüttelnd seine Schulter und meinte: "Lass es lieber, Mann."

Damit setzte sich unser Trupp aus etwa fünfzig Schülern und der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin in Bewegung, wobei natürlich niemand geordnet und in einer Reihe lief. Ich schlenderte ganz am Ende der Gruppe und ließ mich soweit zurückfallen, dass ich problemlos immer wieder anhalten konnte, um mir die Schaufenster der zahlreichen Läden ansehen zu können. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie lange ich schon nicht mehr auf einer normalen Muggelstraße gewesen war. Meine Eltern lebten in einer Kleinstadt mit nur einer großen Einkaufsstraße, ähnlich der Winkelgasse, doch da ich in den letzten Jahren nie neue Kleidung hatte kaufen gehen müssen, außer vielleicht neue Unterwäsche ab und zu oder ein T-Shirt im Sonderangebot, war Shoppen auch nie nötig gewesen. Und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell, da Professor McGonagall offenbar der Meinung war, einen neuen Rekord im Laufen aufstellen zu müssen.

"He, Evans, trödel nicht so", zischte da plötzlich Lucinda Talkalot neben mir, die offenbar das Gleiche vorgehabt hatte, wie ich.

Ich seufzte. "Wir könnten uns auch einfach harmonisch den letzten Platz teilen, meinst du nicht?"

"Kaum!", fauchte sie.

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Ganz einfach: Zieh Leine, Evans!"

Ich musste einfach losprusten, obwohl mir klar war, dass das nicht sonderlich diplomatisch war in dieser Situation. "Wirklich? Und du glaubst, daraufhin und weil du ja immer so freundlich zu mir bist, werde ich jetzt verängstigt abzischen?"

"Halt einfach dein Maul", brummte sie eingeschnappt, hielt aber ihre Stellung neben mir.

Ich verkniff mir einen weiteren Lachanfall und guckte mir weiter die Schaufenster an. Als wir an dem eines Dessousgeschäfts vorbeikamen, hielten wir beide verblüfft an. "Das kann ganz einfach nicht", begann ich und merkte erst hier, dass Lucinda dasselbe sagte: "... nach einem natürlich Vorbild gemacht worden sein ..." Wir tauschten einen gleich überraschten Blick und bevor ich es verhindern konnte, musste ich grinsen.

Auch auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein zögerliches Grinsen. "Jedenfalls glaube ich kaum, dass eine Frau einen so riesigen Vorderbau haben kann", spann sie den Faden weiter und blickte noch einmal verächtlich zu dem Schaufenster zurück.

"Nein, eher nicht", stimmte ich ihr zu. Danach schwiegen wir, beide etwas verunsichert von der Entdeckung, dass die Meinungen einer Slytherin und einer Gryffindor gar nicht so weit auseinander zu gehen schienen.

Als wir schließlich auf den großen Platz vor dem Louvre traten und an der riesigen, gläsernen Pyramide stehen blieben, standen wir immer noch nebeneinander. "Sag mal", setzte ich zum Sprechen an, doch Lucinda trat schnell einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Ich geh mal zu Macclaren", sagte sie, wobei mir erst im Nachhinein klar wurde, dass sie Jill Macclarens ältere Schwester meinte, eine breitschultrige, langnasige Slytherin mit fast krankhaft perfekt sitzenden brünetten Haaren.

Ich sah Lucinda enttäuscht hinterher. Da hatte ich mal jemanden gefunden - und das, obwohl sie eine SLYTHERIN war! - und sie floh, kaum dass ich ein Wort herausbrachte. Ich seufzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich keine Freundinnen in Hogwarts hätte, nein, tatsächlich gab es sogar sehr viele Mädchen, die mich mochten (sogar obwohl Potter mich ... ja, anhimmelte), aber dann nicht als beste Freundin, sondern als Mitschülerin, Schulsprecherin oder Vertraute. So gab es viele Gruppen, zu denen ich mich einfach hätte stellen können, aber ehrlichgesagt fühlte ich mich bei jeder immer etwas ... abseits. Okay, ausgeschlossen, zufrieden?

Ich war es einfach auch nie gewohnt gewesen eine beste Freundin zu haben, da ich vor Hogwarts immer meine Schwester, beziehungsweise auch eine Zeit lang Severus (es heißt Snape, Lily, S-N-A-P-E!) gehabt hatte. Mein Blick wanderte dabei ganz automatisch zu dem großen jungen Mann mit dem schwarzen, fettigen Haar und der Hakennase, der neben einigen anderen Slytherins stand, die ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten.

"Wahrscheinlich nehmen sie gerade Kontakt zur Hölle auf", flüsterte jemand an meinem Ohr. Ich erkannte nicht nur sofort die Stimme, sondern allein durch seine Art sich (ganz nah!) von hinten an mich heran zu schleichen verriet mir, wer das war.

"POTTER!", keifte ich, sofort auf hundertachzig.

So unschuldig wie möglich sagte er, die Arme, als ich zu ihm herumwirbelte und mit meinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust piekte, beschwichtigend gehoben: "Nur die Ruhe, Evans, ich ergebe mich ja schon!"

Ich ließ meinen Finger sinken und ballte stattdessen beide Hände zu Fäusten. Doch da registrierte ich erst, dass wir so nah beieinander standen, sodass wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Handbreit zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Dabei musste ich allerdings ebenfalls erkennen, dass seine Augen, besonders durch die unordentlich sitzende Brille, aus der Nähe nur noch größer und tiefer wirkten, als sonst.

Ich merkte, wie ich zur Salzsäule erstarrte. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass er echt, echt, echt super schöne, dunkelbraune Augen hatte? Nicht dieses Welpenbraun, auch kein Dackelblickbraun, nein, ein einfach umwerfendes Potter-Braun, das so tief schien, dass ich mir gewünscht hätte, darin versinken zu- äh, was?

Plötzlich wieder in der Realität angekommen (was ungefähr so angenehm war wie einen Stromschlag zu kriegen) stolperte ich einen Schritt zurück und wäre fast in eines der Wasserbecken hinter mir gepurzelt, wenn nicht ... ja, wenn ER mich nicht an den Handgelenken gepackt hätte (oh Mann ...). "Alles klar?", fragte er - bildete ich mir das ein, oder zog sich da ein Hauch von Röte über sein Gesicht? Und war seine Stimme gerade etwa heiser gewesen? Wegen mir?

"J-Ja, geht schon", nuschelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, wobei ich etwas herumdrucksen musste, bevor mir das nächste Wort, das mit dem großen D, über die Lippen kam. "Danke."

Er sah ziemlich überrascht aus und natürlich - jupp, ihr habt es erraten - fuhr seine Hand schon wieder zu seinen Haaren, während er nebenbei auch endlich bemerkte, dass die andere noch meinen Unterarm festgehalten hatte. "Schon gut." Damit löste er den Griff.

Wir standen etwas betröppelt nebeneinander, doch (Merlin, ich beschwere mich nie wieder über das Übermaß an Verwandlungen-Hausaufgaben!) Professor McGonagall erlöste uns aus dem ... peinlichen Schweigen. "Kommen Sie, wir wollen in den nächsten drei Stunden noch den Louvre besichtigen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Das Gerede um den Louvre erspare ich euch jetzt einfach, immerhin bin ich in der Annahme, dass nicht jeder Mensch (sehr lustig, Lily) wie ich ist und sich bei Beschreibungen der atemberaubenden Architektur des Gebäudes, den mitreißenden Kunstwerken und den wunderhübschen Mamor-Statuen (zumindest nehme ich an, dass es Mamor war) zu Tode langweilen könnte.

Also lassen wir das.

Gehen wir lieber zu einem sehr viel interessanteren Teil über (den selbst ich zu dem Zeitpunkt um die oben genannten Beschreibungen ausgetauscht hätte): Das Mittagessen.

Es war zwar kein 5-Sterne-Festmahl, wie die Hauselfen es uns jeden Tag zauberten (muhahaha!), doch so erschöpft wie wir alle waren und unsere Mägen Bekanntschaft mit dem Erdboden hätten machen können, waren die „Linguine avec Pesto alla Genovese" ein wahr gewordenes Paradies. Danach allerdings war ich so satt, dass ich vor Zufriedenheit gleich in dem Restaurant einen Mittagsschlaf hätte halten können, doch das war mir unmöglich, da Professor McGonagall ausgerechnet neben mir saß und an diesem Tag besonders gesprächig war (wieso ausgerechnet heute?!).

Danach tuckelten wir in einem ähnlichen Touri-Bus wie vorher in Richtung Eiffelturm, wobei wir, wie es mir vorkam, fast an der gesamten Seine vorbeifuhren – nicht unerwähnt, dass das wirklich fast vierzig Minuten dauerte! Aber ich konnte McGonagall verstehen, immerhin musste sie uns an einem Tag zwei der berühmtesten Punkte der Stadt zeigen, die auch noch so weit auseinanderlagen, dass ich im Bus fast eingeschlafen wäre vor Langeweile.

Doch als wir dann endlich am Eiffelturm ankamen war ich sofort hellwach – ich meine, das war der Eiffelturm! Den bekommt man nicht unbedingt jeden Tag vor die Nase gesetzt!

"Woooooow...", meinte Black und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um bis zur Spitze der riesigen Turms hinaufsehen zu können. "Das ist ein ganz schön großes Teil."

"Ja, nicht schlecht", stimmte Potter zu und grinste, während er dabei aber eher an dem großen Parkgelände um uns herum interessiert zu sein schien, an dessen Ende wir die École Militaire erkennen konnten.

In dem Moment mischte sich McGonagall ein, die ebenfalls in der Nähe der Rumtreiber stand: "Der Stadtteil, in welchem wir hier sind, heißt Faubourg Saint-Germain, das lange Zeit einen Mittelpunkt für die vornehme Pariser Gesellschaft darstellte. Das erkennt man auch noch an den luxuriösen Einrichtungen, wie Hotels und Cafés, die es hier in der Gegend gibt."

"Was erklären würde, wieso wir fast eine Stunde Busfahrt von hier entfernt übernachten", flüsterte Black, allerdings laut genug, dass er es sich auch hätte sparen können, da es eh alle gehört hatten.

Doch die Professorin ignorierte ihn und wandte sich nun an alle Schüler. "Wir sind noch etwas früh dran und werden erst in zwanzig Minuten hoch können, bis dahin bleiben Sie also bitte in der Nähe und warten ruhig und gesittet."

Natürlich dachte wieder niemand daran, auf ihre Bitte zu hören, denn kaum hatte sie sich etwas entfernt verteilte sich die Schülermenge in kleinere oder größere Gruppen und verschwanden in alle Richtungen. Ich seufzte und sah mich etwas gelangweilt um - na toll, zwanzig Minuten Beine in den Bauch stehen. Zu meiner Genugtuung ließ Potter mich aber in Ruhe und so konnte ich mich auf eine Bank in der Nähe fallen lassen. Bedauerlicherweise hatte ich keine Kamera dabei und so konnte ich keine Fotos machen, um mir die Zeit auf eine Touristen herkömmliche Weise zu vertreiben.

"Oh, dich kenne ich doch, meine Liebe", störte mich jemand in meiner gedanklichen Abwesenheit und ich sah auf. Laura, die alte Dame von vorhin, stand, wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen, vor mir.

"Ah, hallo", grüßte ich höflich und lächelte. "Ist Ihr Mann nicht bei Ihnen?"

"Doch, doch, er hat sich in ein Café geflüchtet, weil sein Knie wehgetan hat. Man wird halt nicht jünger ... Aber sag mal: was machst du denn hier alleine?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unsere Lehrerin sagte, dass wir eine Weile warten sollen, bevor wir hoch gehen", ich nickte zum Eiffelturm hinüber, "deshalb habe ich mich hier hingesetzt."

"Ach, und deine Freunde?"

"Wenn Sie die Rumtreiber meinen, die sind dort hinten."

Laura blickte in die angedeutete Richtung hinüber, wo die vier Jungen sich trotz der Kälte ins Gras hatten fallen lassen und Black mit seinem Zauberstab die Passanten ärgerte, indem er ihre Schnürsenkel verknotete oder sie stolpern ließ, sodass sie sich verwirrt umsahen. Laura kicherte. "Sie scheinen ihren Spaß zu haben. Und was ist mit dir?"

"Na ja ...", gab ich zögernd zu, "die Rumtreiber sind nicht wirklich die Personen, mit denen ich oft zusammen bin, außer vielleicht Remus, aber der hat eh nur Augen für Potter und Black. Na ja, ich komme schon klar."

"Wenn du meinst. Es war mir jedenfalls eine Freude dich erneut zu treffen, ...?"

"Lily Evans."

"Schön", sagte sie lachend und gab mir ihre Hand. "Mein Name ist Laura Trelawney."

"Äh, wie bitte?" Als sie es wiederholte blinzelte ich. "Sind Sie vielleicht mit Sybill Trelawney verwandt?"

"Das wäre mir neu", meinte sie vollkommen ernst, doch das geheimnisvolle Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ mich an ihren Worten zweifeln. "Ich werde jedenfalls mal wieder. Auf Wiedersehen, Lily, meine Liebe."

"Ja, auf - äh - Wiedersehen ..." Verblüfft sah ich ihr nach. Etwas stimmte an dieser Frau einfach nicht, sie war so ... kryptisch. Dabei erinnerte sich mich aber weniger an unsere (ja, ziemlich verrückte) Wahrsagen-Lehrerin, sondern mehr an Dumbledore. Das war fast schon wieder unheimlich.

"Evans!", rief auf einmal Potter. "McGonagall ist wieder da!"

"Äh, gut!", antwortete ich und eilte zu den anderen.

ooooo

Die Aussicht war unglaublich. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich nach den vielen Treppen nicht außer Atem wäre, aber hey! Jetzt stand ich oben auf der Aussichtsplattform des Eiffelturms, lehnte mich gegen das Geländer und fühlte mich wie die … na ja, nicht wie die Königin der Welt, aber zumindest die Königin von Lilyland und Paris zusammen.

Ich grinste und reckte die Nase in den Wind, der hier oben ganz schön heftig blies und dabei noch eisig war, aber mir machte er nicht viel aus. Einige Mädchen hinter mir verfielen sofort in Gekicher, als ihre Röcke flatterten (tja, ein Hoch auf mein vorausschauendes Selbst, das mir im Winter nur lange Hosen erlaubte) und ein Hufflepuff knipste wie bescheuert so viele Fotos, dass ich mich fragte, ob seine Kamera nicht eigentlich schon leer sein müsste.

"Und, gefällt dir die Aussicht, Evans?", erkundigte sich Lucinda, die wie aus dem Nichts neben mir aufgetaucht war. Sie streifte sich fröstelnd ein Paar indigofarbene Handschuhe über ihre Finger, die perfekt zu ihrer ebenfalls indigofarbenen, dicken Jacke passten.

"Ja, es ist toll, nicht?"

"Es geht", sagte sie nur achselzuckend. Ich schaute aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber, damit sie meinen neugierigen Blick nicht bemerkte. Sie sah irgendwie fröhlicher aus, als vorher, auf eine Art, wie wahrscheinlich nur Slytherins und sie im speziellen es konnten, denn ihre Mundwinkel waren neutral ausgerichtet und ihre Augenbrauen wegen der Kälte hochgezogen.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete ich wieder die Menschen unten, die wie winzige Ameisen auf den Wegen herumwuselten, entspannt im Gras saßen oder zur nächsten U-Bahn eilten - oder Metro, immerhin waren wir hier in Paris. Wir standen noch eine Weile so da, doch dann sagte Professor McGonagall: „Gut, unsere Zeit ist um! Folgen Sie mir bitte nach unten!"

Lucinda und ich setzten uns schweigend in Bewegung und folgten den anderen die Treppen hinunter. Und da passierte es plötzlich.

Im einen Moment sprang ich noch neben Lucinda die Stufen hinunter, im nächsten Moment zog jemand - oder eher ETWAS - mir die Füße weg. Mit einem panischen Aufschrei kippte ich vorn über und hatte es wahrscheinlich nur Lucinda zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt nicht in Form von Lily-Matsch den Weg mehr als hundert Meter unter uns zierte. Sie packte mich nämlich am Rücken und zerrte mich so kräftig zurück, dass ich statt vornüber hintenrücks zu Boden stolperte - aber hey, heute war ich echt nicht wählerisch.

Ich landete ungeniert auf meinem Hintern und schaffte es irgendwie, auf der Stufe sitzen zu bleiben, auf die ich gefallen war, anstatt das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und doch noch hinunter zu purzeln. "Lily!", rief da plötzlich jemand. Geschockt sah ich auf, direkt in Potters Gesicht - konnte der sich Beamen, oder wie war er hierher gekommen? Eben gerade noch hatte er etwa fünfzehn Meter vor uns mit den Rumtreibern die Stufen genommen. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du verletzt?" Er schüttelte mich, damit ich aus meiner Schockstarre erwachte. "LILY!?"

Plötzlich schreckte ich auf und zog eine Grimasse. "Schrei nicht so, Potter", brummte ich und schlug unwirsch, aber weit aus sanfter, als es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre, seine Hand weg, die schon auf dem Weg zu meiner Stirn gewesen war. Als könnte man Fieber haben, nur weil man gerade fast in den Tod gestürzt wäre oder so ...

Kurz starrte Potter mich mit einem so geschockten Blick an, der, ehrlich Leute, ziemlich süß war. Doch dann lachte er und packte mich, trotz meiner Proteste, an den Schultern und zog mich zu sich. Jetzt, SPÄTESTENS jetzt, war ich ganz bestimmt wieder bei mir und stierte fassungslos über seine Schulter. Sein ganz eigener Geruch nach ... nach Potter eben stieg mir dabei in die Nase. Ich hätte ja zu gern mein Gesicht jetzt, wie in einem besonders kitschigen Liebesfilm, mit einer dramatischen, verlegenen Röte an seinem Hals vergraben, aber leider (LEIDER?!) störte McGonagall dies.

"Miss Black!", schnaufte McGonagall, die in einem beängstigenden Tempo angerauscht kam. "Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Meinen Sie etwa, soetwas wäre komisch?!"

Bellatrix Black zog eine missmutige Schnute (wobei ich mich fragte, ob das wegen McGonagalls Reaktion oder weil ich noch lebte war …) und ließ ihren Zauberstab unauffällig hinter ihrem Rücken verschwinden. "Tut mir leid, Professor, hab mich verschätzt."

"Ja, das denke ich aber auch - und glauben Sie mir: Es wird Konsequenzen haben!", schnaubte die Professorin kopfschüttelnd und sah zu mir. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss Evans?"

"Schon gut", sagte ich, die ich gerade erst aus meinem erneuten Salzsäulen-Zustand (argh!) aufschreckte und Potter von mir schob. Ich vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihm, als ich mich aufrappelte und meine noch zitternden Fäuste in meine Manteltaschen stopfte. "Kein Blut, keine gebrochenen Knochen, alles noch heil."

"In Ordnung. Ich denke, es wäre jetzt wirklich besser, wenn wir weiter gehen. Schaffen Sie das allein?"

"Ja, danke", sagte ich, etwas zu beschwingt - das war wohl eine Nebenwirkung nach dem zweifachen Wechseln meines Aggregatzustandes. Als die tuschelnden, murmelnden Schüler sich, aufgescheucht von McGonagall, wieder an den Abstieg machten, sah ich zu Lucinda, die vollkommen teilnahmslos noch am Ende der Gruppe stand und mit seitlich gedrehtem Kopf zurück zur Aussichtsplattform sah.

"Äh, Talkalot?", meldete ich mich nervös zu Wort. Desinteressiert hob sie, ohne zu mir zu sehen, eine Augenbraue. "Ich wollte nur ... also, danke und so."

"Musst deswegen keine Kratzfüße machen. Kein Problem." Sie stieß sich gelassen vom Treppengeländer ab und machte einen Bogen um Potter und mich, die wir stumm nebeneinander standen (in seinem Fall saßen), um ebenfalls nach unten zu verschwinden. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Potter und ich dadurch die Einzigen waren.

Doch still wie nie erhob sich auch er von den Stufen und fragte, mit gesenktem Blick: "Gehen wir?"

"O-Okay", nuschelte ich und hastete, schneller als sonst, an ihm vorbei. Ich wollte gerade nur noch nach unten verkrümeln und vergessen, was gerade passiert war - aber zugegeben: Das würde mir wahrscheinlich nicht schwer fallen. Immerhin war ich seit prinzipiell sechseinhalb Jahren eine Meisterin im Verdrängen.

Und das durfte sich auf keinen, KEINEN Fall ändern.

ooooo

'Böse Lily! Was ist heute nur mit dir los?', fragte ich mich, als wir unten über die Wiesen wanderten und den Eiffelturm hinter uns ließen, auf dem Weg zur nächsten Busstation. Wütend stopfte ich meine Hände in meine Manteltaschen und runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte heute doch tatsächlich schon zwei Mal hintereinander Potter so nah an mich heran gelassen, wie ich mir geschworen hatte (und das hatte ich wirklich, mit Spucke und allem was dazu gehört!) es niemals zuzulassen! Ich war so dumm. "So dumm", murmelte ich vor mich hin, als könnte ich nur damit zu mir selbst durchdringen.

Ich meine: Wir reden hier von JAMES POTTER.

Er war kein lieber Schoßhund, den du knuddeln kannst und zu dir ins Bett lässt (wenn wir hier mal die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Satzes außer Acht lassen!). Ja, vielleicht tat er momentan so (so wie er mir wirklich hinterher dackelte), aber es war ja nicht wirklich so, als wäre er tatsächlich in mich verknallt. Das Einzige, wovon James Potter mich jemals hatte überzeugen können, war, dass er wirklich hinter jedem Rock her jagt, den nicht A) sein Freund Sirius (oder ein andere Rumtreiber) für sich beanspruchte (typisch Mann!) oder B) er schon, ja, ganz wahrheitsgemäß, ins Bett gekriegt hatte.

Zu welcher Gruppe ich da gehörte? Ganz klar: Zu der, die ihn nervte, weil sie seinem Ego einen Schaden versetzte, er aber zu arrogant war um aufzugeben, bis er mich tatsächlich herumgekriegt hätte und erwähntes Ego wieder zufriedengestellt wäre. Aber das durfte nie passieren - und würde auch nicht.

Zufrieden nickte ich und tätschelte mir innerlich den Kopf. Gut, dass ich mir das noch einmal vor Augen geführt hatte. Jetzt war wirklich jegliches Gefühl von Zuneigung für ihn aus mir verschwunden, das er heute in mir gesät hatte (oh Merlin …), und zurück geblieben war die wahre Lily Evans - die vernünftige, realistische Lily Evans.

"Gut!", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst und blickte auf, um zu sehen, wo McGonagall abgeblieben war. In meinen Gedanken war ich nämlich weit zurück gefallen, hatte die Gruppe aber immer wieder ausfindig machen können. Doch als ich jetzt aufsah konnte ich sie nicht finden.

Verunsichert schaute ich mich um, doch auch, als ich mich um meine eigene Achse gedreht hatte, konnte ich sie nicht finden. Okay, keine Panik, immerhin hatte ich ja noch den Stadtplan, den McGonagall uns eingebläut hatte mitzunehmen und der Eiffelturm war immer noch in Sicht.

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und suchte nach dem Stadtplan - und suchte noch einmal. Und nochmal. Aber … er war nicht da. Da war weit und breit, so groß meine Tasche auch war, KEIN STADTPLAN! Ich merkte, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Verdammt, was … Natürlich, ich konnte ja auch gar keinen haben, immerhin hatte ich vorhin gar nicht bei der Rezeption nach einem verlangt. Ich hatte nur noch daran gedacht mit Mühe und Not den Bus zu erwischen.

Ich schluckte. Es war alles in Ordnung, immerhin konnte ich immer noch die Leute um mich herum nach dem Weg fragen, wie ich zum Hotel zurück kam. Doch dann wurde mir auch das vereitelt, als es mir nämlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Ich kannte den Namen nicht. Ich wusste nicht den Namen unser Pension.

Argh! Was war heute nur für ein Tag? Erst Potter, dann Lucinda, dann wieder Potter, dann diese Laura, dann wieder Potter, dann Black, wieder Potter - das musste daran liegen, dass ich jetzt viermal Potter in einem Satz verwendet hatte. Genau, es war alles seine Schuld! Dieser verdammte Wichtigtuer von einem Rumtreiber!

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch Sekunden später merkte ich, dass meine Augen feucht waren. Entrüstet wischte ich mir die Tränen - nein, das Wasser! - weg und ließ mich erschöpft auf eine Bank fallen. Ich war mutterseelenallein, McGonagall-seelenallein und (manno!) Potter-seelenallein. Wieso war ich es nur so gewohnt ihn ständig um mich zu haben? War es das, was mein Vater Entzugserscheinungen nannte?

Aber ich fühlte mich wirklich hilflos. Und allein. Und total einsam. Und einfach nur dämlich.

Das war nicht seine Schuld. Es war meine. Ich war die, die besser darauf hätte achten sollen, dass mir McGonagall und die anderen nicht wegrannten – na ja, verloren gingen.

"Idiotin", murmelte ich und blickte nach oben zum Himmel, wo ich meinen Atem in weißen Wölkchen verblassen sah. Es war gerademal zwei Uhr nachmittags - das Beste wäre wohl, wenn ich einfach hier wartete, bis McGonagall oder irgendjemand - meinetwegen auch Potter! - mich suchen kam.

Also zog ich die Beine an, legte mein Kinn auf meine Knie und wartete.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich wartete jetzt seit drei Stunden. DREI STUNDEN.

Aber ich blieb ruhig - okay, nicht wirklich. Ich fröstelte schon etwas mehr als seit einer Stunde, mein Hintern war schon vor zwei Stunden zu einer Frostbeule geworden und egal, wie oft ich aufstand und ein paar Schritte herumlief, um mich aufzuwärmen, meine Füße fühlten sich an wie Eisblöcke.

Und als es dann auch noch dunkel wurde - und Leute, das ist echt nicht cool - war es mit meiner inneren Fassung, ganz offengesagt, VORBEI.

Doch da kam mir eine brillante Idee. Ich meine, ich war zwar eine Hexe und die Pension, in der wir abgestiegen waren, war ebenfalls nur für Zauberer und Hexen, doch vielleicht wusste die Polizei ja weiter. Ich hoffte nur, dass es da einen Dolmetscher gab, denn in Französisch war ich nie besonders ... äh, wortgewandt gewesen. Also stand ich, mit einem neuen Hoffnungsschimmer, auf und suchte den Platz nach jemanden ab, den ich nach der nächsten Polizeistation fragen konnte.

Allerdings waren meine Gedanken daran so ziemlich wie weggeblasen, als ich SIE sah. Und jetzt sind wir am Beginn dieser Geschichte angekommen, nämlich bei genau der Person, die ich euch schon einmal beschrieben habe: Langes, blondes Haar, das sie meist zu niedlichen Löckchen drehte, ein langes Gesicht, von einzelnen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt, eine hagere Figur und ein etwas zu langer Hals. Petunia. Meine Schwester.

Sie stand in inniger Umarmung, in ein am Rücken tief ausgeschnittenes (fröstel), dunkelrotes Kleid gehüllt mit einer ebenso roten Handtasche in der Hand, in einer perfekten Szenerie vor dem Eiffelturm, nicht mal hundert Meter von mir entfernt, mit einem dicken, jungen Mann.

Ich muss zugeben: Geschockt war ich nicht unbedingt. Petunia war der Typ Mädchen, das sich nichts romantischeres vorstellte, als die ekelhaft kitschigsten Klischees aller Klischees selbst auszuleben, aber warum sie in Paris war konnte ich mir trotzdem nicht erklären. Oder zumindest nicht, wieso sie hier war, wobei sie doch wusste, dass ich auch hier war - solange unsere Eltern ihr nicht verschwiegen hatten, dass ich es sein würde. Denn normalerweise meidete mich meine ältere Schwester wie der Teufel das Weihwasser (haha).

Mit zittrigen Beinen (was aber nicht mehr ganz an dem stundenlangen Frieren lag) stakste ich auf sie zu, kam immer näher, bis ich genau neben ihr stand. Am Anfang schien sie mich gar nicht zu bemerken, so vertieft war sie in das ... ähm, Geknutsche mit dem Kerl, doch als ich mich räusperte, lösten sich die beiden voneinander.

Als meine Schwester mich sah, wurde sie noch bleicher, als sonst schon. "Was zum - Lily!" Erschrocken machte sie geradezu einen Satz nach hinten. "Was tust DU hier?!"

"Ähm, hallo Petunia. Ich, äh, mache eine Art Klassenfahrt. Und, na ja, und du?" Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der mich aus schweinsartigen, giftigen Augen heraus anstarrte. Mir fiel sofort der Arm auf, den er besitzergreifend, nein, BESCHÜTZERISCH um Petunia gelegt hatte, kaum, dass er meinen Namen hörte.

Petunia reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und näselte, mit kaum möglich weniger Stolz in der Stimme: "Ich bin in den Flitterwochen."

Zu sagen, ich wäre jetzt NICHT fast umgekippt, wäre gelogen. Doch da ich heute vollkommen flache Winterstiefel trug war mein Stand fest und ich konnte mich vor dem Bodenkontakt bewahren, doch ... na ja, verblüfft war ich schon. Und entsetzt. Und SAUER! Wenn ich mich gerade nicht verhört hatte, dann hatte mir meine Schwester offenbar nicht nur verschwiegen, dass sie heiraten wollte, nein, sie hatte mir nicht mal von der Hochzeit erzählt geschweige denn mich eingeladen! "Flitterwochen?", krächzte ich. Ich musste mich einfach verhört haben - oder?

"Ganz recht. Ich und Vernon hier", sie tätschelte liebevoll seine Schulter, "haben vor zwei Wochen geheiratet. Du hast davon vielleicht nichts mitbekommen, aber seit du im Sommer wieder zurückgegangen bist auf deine ...", sie schnaubte, unüberhörbar, wie unpassend sie den Begriff fand, "Schule lebe ich schon bei Vernon. Da war es natürlich selbstverständlich, dass wir bald heiraten wollten."

"Du bist jetzt also ...?"

"Ganz recht! Petunia Dursley - klingt das nicht himmlisch?" Sie klang nicht danach, als wollte sie wirklich eine Antwort.

"Ist das deine ... Verwandte?", grunzte Vernon neben ihr, wobei er mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Petunia nickte nur abfällig.

Ganz instinktiv nahm ich sie am Handgelenk. "Tuny, können wir uns mal ganz kurz, ähm, unterhalten?"

Petunia verzog wütend das Gesicht und entzog mir ihren Arm. "Wenn es sein muss", schnarrte sie. "Ich bin gleich zurück, mein Schatz. Geh doch schon einmal in das Hotel zurück, ja?"

Wir entfernten uns etwas von Vernon, der uns misstrauisch dreinblickend hinterherstarrte, die Nase gerümpft - und ich hatte gedacht, die Existenz von jemanden, der noch abstoßender war als die beiden Volltrottel Crabbe und Goyle aus dem dritten Jahr, wäre unmöglich.

"In Ordnung, Tuny, was genau soll das?", zischte ich sie an, sobald wir außer Hörweite waren. "Verwandte? Ich bin deine kleine Schwester, meine Güte! Wieso hast du mir nicht mal wenigstens erzählt, dass du vorhast zu heiraten?!" "Reg dich ab, Lily, ich habe dir geschrieben, aber offenbar hat dich nie ein Brief erreicht." Dass das eine Lüge war musste sie nicht einmal verstecken.

"Du- Mann, was habe ich getan, dass du mich so ausschließt?" Wütend stampfte ich, zugegeben, etwas kindisch, mit dem Fuß auf.

Nun schien auch Petunia wütend zu werden. "Ich schließe DICH aus? Oh bitte, Lily! Als hättest du mich nicht die letzten Jahre immer ausgeschlossen!"

"Wie meinst du das?" Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

"Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, was du immer gemacht hast, Lily!" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte, wobei sie unserer Mutter nicht unähnlich sah - allerdings sehr viel angriffslustiger. "DU bist doch die, die mich immer außen vor gelassen hat, die immer Mum und Dads Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht hat, kaum, dass sie für ein paar Wochen wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien! Und dann, wenn du weg warst, hatte ich immer meine Mühe damit, ein anderes Gesprächsthema zu finden, als dich, klein Super-Lily und wieder dich! Und du fragst dich ernsthaft, wieso ich dich nicht eingeladen habe? Komm schon, so eine Idiotin kannst du gar nicht sein."

Ich starrte sie aus großen Augen an, die sich bei jedem Satz mehr geweitet hatten. "Ich-", flüsterte ich. "Das habe ich doch nie absichtlich gemacht. Mum und Dad haben sich nur immer so wahnsinnig gefreut, wenn ich wieder da war ... und ... ich ... also ..." Ich war sprachlos - das hatte bisher nicht einmal Potter geschafft.

"Hör einfach auf, Lily." Petunias Haltung lockerte sich etwas und für einen kurzen Moment sah ich soetwas wie Traurigkeit in ihren Augen aufblitzen, doch im nächsten Moment war es schon wieder verschwunden. "Ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Fahrt. Wir sehen uns dann ja nächsten Sommer."

"Warte, Tuny!", rief ich verzweifelt und hielt sie am Arm auf. "Wir sind doch eine Familie! Hau jetzt nicht einfach so ab!"

"Nenn mich nicht so!", fauchte sie und riss sich los. "Und dass das klar ist: Ich habe eine Familie, und dazu gehörst du ganz besimmt nicht!"

Und als sie dann davon stolzierte, wusste ich, dass ich sie für immer, wenn nicht sogar für viel längere Zeit, verloren hatte.

Das war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass mir unaufhaltsame Tränen in die Augen stiegen und mir stumm über die Wangen kullerten, von denen ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht einfach wegwischen konnte. Sie vermischten sich mit den weißen Flocken, die ausgerechnet jetzt vom Himmel kamen. Doch ich konnte mich darüber nicht freuen, wie ich es sonst getan hätte. Ich konnte nur still dastehen und meiner Schwester hinterher sehen.

Nur, dass ich für sie nie wieder ihre Schwester sein würde.

ooooo

Und jetzt?

Jetzt rannte ich. Meine Füße trugen mich irgendwie an jeglichen Hindernissen vorbei - Laternenpfosten, Parkbänken, herumstreunenden Katzen oder Passanten. Ich lief einfach, weg von Petunia, weg von ihrem ... igitt, Mann und weg von dem, was sie mir eben ins Gesicht gesagt hatte.

Ich wollte es nicht hören, mich nicht daran erinnern.

Und so wusste ich nicht, wo ich war, als ich irgendwann atemlos und keuchend stoppte und mich erschöpft gegen einen Laternenpfosten lehnte, während ich mir immer noch die Ohren zuhielt. Als könnte das etwas daran ändern, dass sich unser Streit immer wieder vor meinen Augen abspielte, als könnte das etwas daran ändern, was passiert war. Als könnte das etwas an den letzten Jahren meines Lebens ändern.

"Du bist so dämlich", flüsterte ich und wiederholte es immer wieder, bis ... "So dämlich, so dämlich, so däm-"

"Evans!" Die Stimme drang nun allmählich an mein Bewusstsein, wie aus weiter Ferne, doch sie kam immer näher. Schniefend sah ich auf. Bildete ich mir das ein? Oder kam da tatsächlich eine verschwommene Gestalt auf mich zu? Versteht das nicht falsch: Für mich sah sie verschwommen aus, natürlich war sie das eigentlich aber nicht. Eigentlich verhinderten nur der verfluchte Schnee und so - okay, es waren Tränen - meine Sicht ...

"Evans!", rief er wieder - es war definitiv ein er. Und mir war auch klar, wer ER war.

Ich senkte den Blick. Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt das Gefühl haben, keinen Schritt mehr gehen zu können? Es wäre so praktisch jetzt einfach zu verduften und IHN hier stehen zu lassen. Aber tja, c'est la vie, Pustekuchen, nichts da ...

Ebenfalls außer Atem hielt er vor mir und stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Knie. "Bei Merlins Unterhose, Evans, ich wusste nicht, dass du so schnell laufen kannst!", keuchte Potter, in einer Mischung aus Bewunderung, Erstaunen und Verärgerung. Doch dann sah er auf und erkannte offenbar erst jetzt die feuchten Spuren auf meinem Gesicht und die verquollenen Augen. "E-Evans?" Etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und richtete sich auf. "Alles klar?"

"Sehe ich aus, als wäre bei mir alles klar?", sagte ich, wobei ich hoffte, dass ich zumindest etwas nach der normalen Lily klang und nicht nach der eigentlichen Heulsuse-Lily, die gerade mein gesamtes Ich erfolgreich verdrängt und seinen Platz eingenommen hatte.

"Ähm, nein?", stotterte Potter und trat hilflos etwas näher, wobei er offenbar nicht wusste, wohin mit sich. "Aber, was ist denn los? Hat dich jemand belästigt? Wenn Snape dich zuerst gefunden hat, ich mach ihn kalt, wenn du möchtest!"

"Es w-war nicht Snape", schniefte ich und merkte, wie erneute Tränen meine Augen füllten. "Es ist nur", doch jedes Wort danach, was ich vor mich hin stammelte, verstand er vermutlich überhaupt nicht, da mich ein heftiges Schluchzen schüttelte und alles weitere in einem ganzen Ozean an salzig schmeckendem Wasser unterging. "... und dann hat sie mich nicht einmal eingeladen!", jammerte ich schließlich und zuckte verzweifelt die Schultern.

Potter stand konfus daneben und sah aus, als wäre er lieber an einem anderen Ort - tja, Potter, Mädchen zum Heulen bringen kannst du, sie trösten aber offenbar nicht! 1:0 für Team Ev-

Und dann waren plötzlich alle Gedanken weg, denn James Potter drückte mich, Lily Evans, an sich, als wäre ich der Kuschel-Löwe, den er definitiv als Kind seinen nächtlichen Begleiter genannt hatte (ehrlich, das wusste ich aus einer verlässlichen Quelle namens Sirius Black!). Es war nicht so, als wäre ich in seinen Armen dahin geschmolzen, aber in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung konnte ich nicht anders, als das zu machen, was jedes Mädchen gemacht hätte: Mich an ihn zu kuscheln und dabei unaufhörlich weiterzuschluchzen. Nicht, dass ich das genossen hätte und es wäre auch ziemlich erniedrigend, wenn das jemand jemals herausfinden sollte, aber soweit ging ich gar nicht mit meinen Gedanken.

Ich war einfach froh (was ich am wenigstens ihm sagen würde), dass da jemand war, dem ich mein ganzes Leid klagen konnte, ohne, dass er mich auslachte. Und da ich eh vollkommen unverständliches Zeugs vor mich hin brabbelte nahm er wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf, was ich ihm da alles so erzählte – größtenteils, dass ich überhaupt nicht verstand, wieso Petunia mich so hasste, obwohl wir uns sogar unsere Puppen miteinander geteilt hatten (ich weiß, nicht besonders überzeugendes Argument ...).

"Deine Jacke ist nass", beendete ich meine Schimpf-Heul-Schnief-Tirade und verzog das Gesicht.

Potter grinste. "Du siehst aus, als ginge es dabei um das Ende der Welt - es ist nur eine Jacke, Lily, ganz ruhig."

"Okay", sagte ich, wobei mir schon wieder ein fetter Kloß im Hals zu sitzen schien, so erschöpft wie meine Stimme klang.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt erstmal mitkommst und ich dir einen Kaffee spendiere?"

"Ich mag keinen Kaffee", brummelte ich, ließ mich von ihm aber, wenn auch widerwillig, mitziehen (ich musste immerhin mein Gesicht von seiner weichen, kuscheligen, ... äh, Jacke lösen).

"Dann halt Kakao."

Als wir nur minutenspäter an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke eines Cafés saßen war ich nicht mehr so entspannt, dass ich nur darüber klagen konnte, dass ich kein Koffein vertrug. Nervös setzte ich die Kakaotasse schon zum dritten Mal ab, ohne überhaupt etwas getrunken zu haben, nur um sie dann wieder hochzunehmen und erneut auf den Tisch zu stellen.

"Gut, das ist echt schwer mitanzusehen", seufzte Potter, der bisher erstaunlich still gewesen war. Doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte unterbrach ich ihn hastig: "Warte! Du willst jetzt sicher eine Erklärung und die verdienst du auch, nachdem ich dir deine Jacke vollgesüfft habe und du dich ja heute prinzipiell nur um mich gekümmert hast, obwohl ich hinzufügen muss, dass ich dich eigentlich gar nicht darum gebeten habe, aber ich schätzte es wäre höflich von mir dir das alles jetzt zu erklären, aber trotzdem finde ich-"

"Lily!", stöhnte er und packte meine Hand, die meine Worte mit wilden Gesten unterstrichen hatte. Er legte sie behutsam auf dem Tisch ab, ließ seine eigene Hand aber darüber - die übrigens sehr warm war und sich ... eigentlich überhaupt nicht fehl am Platz anfühlte. "Halt einfach die Klappe! Du musst gar nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst. Ich habe dich nur hierher gebracht, damit du dich beruhigen kannst, nicht, um von dir eine Erklärung zu bekommen."

"Was?", sagte ich überrumpelt.

"Ich sagte, du-"

"Ich weiß was du gesagt hast, es ist nur ... ich hatte nicht erwartet dass du so ... ähm, na ja, so gar nicht neugierig bist."

"Evans, ich kenne dich schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht das kriege, was ich mir", eine verlegen Röte zog sich über seine Wangen, sodass er den Kopf senkte, "wünsche. Du solltest außerdem nicht über etwas sprechen müssen, über das du nicht sprechen willst."

"Aber du willst es wissen, oder?", fragte ich leise.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Ich werde nicht lügen."

Ich hatte es ihm natürlich nicht erzählt. Eine Lily Evans tat so etwas nun einmal nicht - ich meine: Hey, wie dumm wäre ich, wenn ich James Potter tatsächlich mein Herz über meine Schwester ausschütten würde?

Okay, ja, offenbar war ich genau so dumm. Denn ich tat es doch.

Nachdem ich mein wirres Gequassel beendet hatte, lehnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in seinem Stuhl und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte mich kein einziges Mal unterbrochen, hatte sich nur stumm das angehört, was ich ihm dargeboten hatte und gewartet, bis ich ihm alle Informationen gegeben hatte, die ich bereit war, zu erzählen. "Also ist deine Schwester hier in Paris?", wollte er nochmal bestätigt wissen, nachdem er einen großen Schluck seines Getränks genommen hatte - offenbar mochte er Kaffee auch nicht besonders, denn den hatte er größtenteils in einen Blumenkübel geschüttet und bestimmt eine Tonne Milch mit dem kümmerlichen Rest vermischt.

"Ja", murmelte ich und bemühte mich, dass meine roten Haare möglichst viel von meinem Gesicht verbargen. „Ich meine: Petunia und ich waren früher eigentlich sehr eng miteinander, aber nachdem ich meinen Brief bekommen habe ging das … auseinander. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich hätte tun können, um das alles zu verhindern!" Erschöpft massierte ich mir meine Schläfen, wie meine Mutter es früher immer gemacht hatte.

"Du solltest dir nicht zu viele Vorwürfe machen, ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts gab, was du hättest tun können. Es war die Entscheidung deiner Schwester sich von dir abzuwenden - immerhin hätte sie die Eifersucht auch runter schlucken können und-"

Verärgert unterbrach ich ihn: „Aber ich habe sie doch offensichtlich dazu getrieben und habe es nicht einmal gemerkt!"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass daran irgendetwas deine Schuld war. Manchmal läuft es einfach nicht so, wie man will, egal, was man tut oder getan hätte. Und wie ich ihren Charakter einschätze … es tut mir leid, aber sie hätte in keinem Fall anders gehandelt."

Er hatte Recht. Trotzdem vergrub ich das Gesicht in meinen Händen und murmelte: „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich dich kenne, Evans. Du hättest etwas getan, wenn du es gekonnt hättest - egal, für was eine Idiotin ich deine Schwester halte", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und sah mich unter seinen, für einen Jungen, echt langen Wimpern heraus an. "Sie ist deine Schwester und hätte die Chance Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und weiß ihr Glück dabei gar nicht zu schätzen."

Ich sah hastig in eine andere Richtung. "Na ja, es kann ja nicht jeder darauf stehen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."

"Oh, du nennst mein Stalking also so? Mann, ich weiß gerade nicht ob ich mich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen soll." Gespielt nachdenklich kräuselte er die Oberlippe.

Kurz konnte ich ihn nur verblüfft ansehen, doch dann musste ich lachen. "Potter, du solltest dir nicht so viel herausnehmen - die Maulende Myrte wird immer die beste Stalkerin des Schlosses bleiben", kicherte ich, als ich mich halbwegs beruhigt hatte.

Potter starrte mich an, als wäre ich das achte Weltwunder. "Du hast gelacht", sagte er fassungslos.

Verwirrt blinzelte ich. "Äh ja?"

"Du lachst normalerweise nie über das, was ich sage", half er mir auf die Sprünge, wobei etwas in seinen Augen auftauchte, dass ich als nichts anderes beschreiben konnte, als ... Hoffnung. Ja, James Potter blickte mich an, als würde er auf ein Wunder hoffen.

"Oh", sagte ich nur, immer noch von diesem Blick gefangen. Und dann fiel es mir selbst auf - er hatte mich zum Lachen gebracht. Und ich hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er mich nicht zum Lachen bringen SOLLTE.

Ich schob abrupt meinen Stuhl zurück. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? "Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen."

"Evans!", rief er mir hinterher, doch da war ich schon aus dem Café raus, wo ich desorientiert mitten auf dem Gehweg stehen blieb. Doch dieses Mal fiel mir nichts ein, mit dem ich das eben hätte erklären können. Oder anders gesagt: Ich hätte schon etwas gefunden, doch mein vernebeltes, verwirrtes Hirn brachte gerade nicht mehr zustande, als mir zu sagen, dass ich hier warten sollte, bis Potter bezahlt hatte.

Mehr konnte ich in dem Augenblick einfach nicht tun.


	5. Chapter 5

Dass Potter und ich nicht verschont blieben, als wir zurück zur Pension kehrten (ER hatte natürlich einen Stadtplan!), muss ich hier nicht weiter ausführen. McGonagall sah aus, als hätte man sie gezwungen in eine (besonders saure) Zitrone zu beißen, doch überraschenderweise war das Einzige, was sie uns vorhielt, dass Potter ihr nicht mitgeteilt hatte, dass er mich gefunden hatte und dadurch im Prinzip auch noch vermisst wurde - was einen regelrechten Aufstand bei den Rumtreibern ausgelöst hatte. Außer bei Black, bei dem ich mir ziemlich gut den neidischen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen konnte, wenn er daran dachte, dass Potter am nächtlichen Pariser Treiben live Anteil nahm.

"Gehen Sie jetzt nach oben - und zwar sofort, verstanden?", beendete McGonagall ihre Rede und seufzte vernehmbar auf, als wir beide uns zum Aufzug trollten.

Ach ja: Hatte ich es erwähnt? Die Spannung zwischen Potter und mir war nicht nur greifbar, ich sah fast schon vor meinen Augen die Luft knistern, wie ein elektrisch geladenes Wasserbecken. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob er mich ansprechen konnte, ohne daraufhin der Jagd der Kopflosen beitreten zu müssen. Ich hingegen zählte jede einzelne Sekunde mit klopfendem Herzen, bis wir im zweiten Stock angekommen waren, wo unsere Zimmer lagen.

Kaum hatte der Aufzug also zu der Melodie von Rudolph the red nose reindeer gestoppt, stürzte ich mich in den Flur, wo ich mich geradezu zu meinem Zimmer beamte. "Ähm, Evans?", fragte hinter mir Potter - Mist.

"Ähm, weißt du, ich bin echt müde und morgen reisen wir immerhin wieder mit einem Portschlüssel, da werde ich immer total reisekrank, also schlage ich vor, wir reden morgen darüber, was auch immer du mit mir besprechen willst", platzte es sofort aus mir heraus.

"Darum ging es gar nicht", meinte er und ich sah mich verwirrt nach ihm um. "Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass du gerade in mein Zimmer gehen wolltest. Deins ist fünf Türen weiter."

Verwirrt blinzelte ich und lief schon wieder, im Halbdunkeln hoffentlich aber nicht sichtbar, knallrot an, als ich die Zimmernummer über der Tür sah. "Oh", machte ich verwundert. "Aber vorhin war mein Zimmer doch direkt gegenüber dem Aufzug ..."

"Es gibt zwei Aufzüge."

"Ach so ...", nuschelte ich und wandte mich ab, innerlich die schlimmsten Verwünschungen aussprechend, um zu meinem Zimmer zu gehen. Doch da packte er mich am Handgelenk und wirbelte mich herum.

"Warte, Lily", sagte er und blickte unwohl zu Boden. "Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du das missverstehst oder mich wirklich für einen Stalker hältst. Es ist nur ... nach den letzten Jahren hat es mich einfach ziemlich glücklich gemacht, dass du mich offenbar doch nicht zu hassen scheinst. Lily, du musst wissen, dass ich es ehrl-"

Weiter ließ ich ihn allerdings nicht kommen. Eine instinktive Stimme meiner Selbst schrie geradezu: "STOOOOOOOOOP! Lass ihn nicht weiterreden! Halt ihm den Mund zu, fall in Ohnmacht, stell ihm ein Bein, aber halt ihn auf!" Und das tat ich dann auch, allerdings etwas ... weniger dramatisch. "Schon gut, Potter", quietschte ich und entriss ihm meine Hand. "Du musst nicht weiterreden, das weiß ich doch schon alles! Ich geh jetzt einfach schlafen und wünsche dir Gute Nacht, ja?" Hastig stieß ich die Tür meines Zimmers auf.

"Du weißt es schon?" Potter sah aus, als hätte ich ihn gestoßen.

"Ja klar." Dass ich dabei nervös kicherte ließ sich in dem Moment auch nicht aufhalten. "Gute Nacht!" Damit knallte ich die Tür direkt vor seiner Nase zu und lehnte mich dagegen, wobei mein Puls so hoch schlug, als hätte ich einen Iron-Man und einen Marathon nacheinander hinter mir.

Minutenspäter kam ich, immer noch ziemlich aufgewühlt, aus dem Bad und wollte mich schon in mein Bett legen, da fragte jemand in die Stille hinein: "Evans?" Lucinda Talkalot hatte sich auf die andere Seite gedreht und funkelte mich von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes her aus erstaunlich wachen Augen an.

"Talkalot, du schläfst noch nicht?" Überrascht blinzelte ich, um sie in der Dunkelheit besser erkennen zu können.

"Sehr intelligente Frage. Sag mal, war das Potter da eben mit dir im Flur?"

"Ähm, jaaaaa, könnte man so sagen", murmelte ich und schlüpfte leise, um Alice und Jill nicht zu wecken, unter meine Decke.

Lucindas Bettzeug raschelte und im nächsten Moment landete ein kleiner Gegenstand direkt auf meinem Bauch. "Den habe ich dir offenbar abgerissen, als ich dich bei den Treppen zurückgezogen habe", erklärte sie gelangweilt. Ich identifizierte den Gegenstand als einen karminroten Knopf, der definitiv mal Teil meines Mantels gewesen war.

"Ähm, danke. Auch wegen vorhin nochmal."

"Weißt du, ich verabscheue euch Gryffindors und insbesondere die Rumtreiber wirklich", murmelte sie nachdenklich, ohne darauf einzugehen, "aber Menschen, die sich von der Angst aufhalten lassen, finde ich zum Kotzen." Damit zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und ließ mich sprachlos zurück.

ooooo

Der nächste Morgen begann fast genau, wie der vorige - um sechs Uhr morgens. Aber das war immerhin eine Stunde mehr, man darf ja wirklich bei solchen Dingen nicht allzu anspruchsvoll sein.

Allerdings war das ansteckende Gähnen, mit dem uns die gesamte Mannschaft der Rumtreiber begrüßte (vielleicht ausgenommen das von Peter), zu viel für einige. Während ich mich bei dem Anblick des halb zerkauten Essens am liebsten in meine Haferbreischüssel übergeben hätte, schmolzen die Mädchen um mich herum nur so weg, wie die Butter auf Blacks Toast.

"Sirius!", flötete da auch schon Jill und winkte wie eine Bekloppte, während sie auf und ab hüpfte. Alice, die mich zum Frühstück nach unten begleitet hatte, lächelte peinlich berührt, während ich die Augen verdrehte und sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zog.

Nachdem ich auch das Frühstück, in einer eher zwiegespaltenen Atmosphäre (Alice hatte nämlich nur Augen für Frank), hinter mich gebracht hatte, folgten wir McGongall durch den schon zu kleinen Pfützen geschmolzenen Schnee zum Portschlüssel. Dieser brachte uns, nach einigen Komplikationen mit dem Ausfindigmachen, zu der Skipiste, die man für unsere Abschlussfahrt ausgewählt hatte. Sie lag irgendwo in Wales und nach den vielen Leuten, die snowboardend oder auf Skiern vorbeibretterten oder auf den Skilifts über uns wieder nach oben gebracht wurden, war es auch nicht die schlechteste.

Die ersten Jungen rangelten schon lärmend um den Platz vorne in der Schlange, um zur Spitze des Berges zu kommen, und McGonagall und Remus hatten alle Mühe und Not den armen Peter davon zu überzeugen aus dem Männer-WC des Ski-Shops zu kommen, wo er sich geräuschvoll übergab. Ich wandte mich angeekelt ab und war froh, als ich endlich auch an einen Lift kam.

Oben war die Luft sehr viel dünner und der kalte, frische Wind, der mir um die Nase wehte, war so angenehm, dass ich mich zuerst nicht von dem Berg-Klima-Gefühl und dem Phanoramablick des unten daliegenden Tals losreißen konnte. Doch als Bellatrix Black und einige andere Slytherins feixend an mir vorbeigingen, schnappte auch ich mir mein paar Skier, die ich mir unten an der Ausleihe geholt hatte, und bestieg zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben die unsicheren Bretter.

Ich hatte zwar schon einmal Urlaub mit meiner Familie in einem Skiresort gemacht, aber da hatte ich mir (Petunia und ihrer hysterischen, ungeschickten Art sei dank) das Bein gebrochen und hatte die Wochen über nur zusehen können. Alice, die sich ausnahmsweise von Frank gelöst hatte, sah allerdings auch nicht sicherer aus und so stapfte ich zu ihr, in der Hoffnung auf eine gleich unsichere Mitleidende.

"Oh, hallo Lily", begrüßte sie mich mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln, während sie ihre Skier musterte. "Glaubst du, dass die richtig sitzen?"

"Denke schon ...", meinte ich. "Das ist wohl auch dein erstes Mal auf diesen Monstern?"

"Ja. Aber dass McGonagall uns hier auch einfach aussetzt und dann selbst in dem Café beim Shop verschwindet - das ist doch das Letzte. Jedenfalls finde ich es sowieso etwas unüberlegt uns nur für einen Tag hierher zu schleppen, obwohl sie nicht einmal weiß, ob alle überhaupt Skifahren können ..."

"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

Ein Kichern einige Meter weiter ließ uns beide aufsehen. Lucinda stand da, in voller Ski-Ausrüstung, das typisch herablassende, abfällige Slytherin-Grinsen im Gesicht. "Was ist so lustig?", fragte Alice genervt.

"Nun ja, offenbar habt ihr das Lesen verlernt."

Genervt stemmte ich die Hände in die Hüften. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Habt ihr die Plakate unten nicht gesehen?" Die verkniff sich offenbar ein weiteres Lachen. "Heute Abend steigt ein riesiges Feuerwerk und es gibt ein Lagerfeuer - das ist der eigentliche Höhepunkt des Tages."

"Wirklich?" Begeistert wechselten Alice und ich einen Blick.

"Klar. Aber sagt mal: Könnt ihr wirklich nicht Skifahren?" Als wäre ihr der Gedanke völlig fremd legte sie den Kopf schief - ich hatte einmal gehört ihre Eltern seien Hochleistungssportler im Skifahren.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Alice, während ich hastig beteuerte: "Doch, natürlich!"

Lucinda grinste überlegen, während ihre Stimme vor Sarkasmus nur so überschwappte. "Na, dann muss ich es ja nur dir beibringen, Knightley, wenn Lily das alles schon kann."

"Das würdest du tun?!" Alice sah aus, als hätte Frank ihr gerade seine unendliche Liebe gestanden, während ich kleinlaut zu Boden sah.

"Bilde dir nichts ein, Knightley, aber ich habe mir bei meinem letzten Quidditchspiel den Fuß verstaucht und kann nicht selbst fahren. Das ist besser, als den stinkenden Mist im Café in mich reinzustopfen, den die da Kuchen nennen ..."

"Toll!", sagte Alice und warf mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

"Ähm ...", räusperte ich mich, wobei ich mir am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hatte. "Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir ... doch noch etwas unter die Arme zu greifen ...?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Komm mit oder lass es bleiben."

ooooo

Lucinda stöhnte und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen. "Ihr seid hoffnungslos - beide."

Ziemlich verlegen senkten Alice und ich die Köpfe, wobei wir unsere Mühe hatten die schmerzenden Glieder und blauen Flecke zu ignorieren. "Stimmt wohl", nuschelte ich.

"Na ja, jedenfalls seid ihr zur Unterhaltung gut", grinste die Slytherin und winkte einen Kellner heran, bei dem sie ganz gelassen drei Kakaos bestellte. Als sie meinen verwunderten Blick sah meinte sie: "Ich trinke keinen Kaffee."

Das brachte meine Gedanken auf den Tag zuvor zurück - es war zum Haareraufen. Den Morgen über hatte ich wunderbar alles verdrängt, was in Paris geschehen war und sogar Potter vollkommen übersehen, der fast schon zu elegant mit Black jede gefährlichste Piste nahm (war ja klar). Und was tat ich jetzt? Jetzt brachte mich auch nur die Erwähnung von Kaffee zurück.

"He, Erde an Lily!", rief mich Alice ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie hielt zwei dampfende Tassen Kakao in der Hand, die sie zusammen mit Lucinda holen gegangen war, die ihre allerdings selbst genommen hatte.

Ich beeilte mich ihr meine Tasse abzunehmen und lächelte dankbar. "Entschuldige", sagte ich verlegen und nahm einen Schluck.

Alice setzte sich wieder neben mich und begann mit Lucinda ein Gespräch über - wie sollte es anders sein? - Frank, der gerade ebenfalls das Café betreten hatte und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Obwohl ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte und mein Blick immer wieder aus dem Fenster zu der in einen roten Skianzug gekleideten Person wanderte, die man problemlos an seinen unordentlichen Haaren ausfindig machen konnte, machte es mir wirklich Spaß mit Alice und Lucinda zusammen zu sitzen und zu plaudern.

Das machten wir dann auch den restlichen Nachmittag über, bis McGonagall zu uns kam und uns sagte, dass man das Lagerfeuer anzünden würde. Begeistert stürmte Alice nach draußen und Lucinda und ich folgten ihr in einem harmonischen Gleichschritt, nachdem wir die dutzenden Kakaos beglichen hatten.

"Sag mal, Lucinda", meinte ich schließlich, während wir hinter Alice durch den Schnee stapften, "wieso hast du uns heute geholfen?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Du bist interessant zu Beobachten", erwiderte sie knapp.

"Oh", machte ich, nicht ganz wissend, was ich daraufhin sagen sollte. Doch als wir eine kleine Anhöhe überwunden hatten, kam das riesige Lagerfeuer in Sicht. Okay, Lagerfeuer war eigentlich zu untertrieben - es ähnelte der Größe her einem riesigen Scheiterhaufen und die Flammen, die schon langsam an dem Holz hochzüngelten, taten ihr übriges.

Es standen noch nicht viele Schaulustige um das Feuer herum und so konnte Alice uns einen Platz etwas entfernt sichern. Dankbar ob der Wärme ließen wir uns auf der Bank nieder, die nur eine von vielen war, die um die Feuerstelle herum standen. "Das ist einfach toll!", freute sich Alice, die in der Dämmerung von den flackernden Flammen beschienen wurde. Ihre Wangen glühten dabei und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich sie fast für Jahre jünger halten können. Sie sah so sorglos aus, so fröhlich.

In der nächsten Stunde versammelten sich immer mehr Leute um das Feuer, die von der Dunkelheit von dem Pisten vertrieben worden waren. Leider bedeutete das auch, dass die Rumtreiber sich dazu gesellten, die mit Frank und ein paar Mädchen ganz vorne standen.

Was dann dazu führte, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte zu ihnen - oder eher zu Potter - zu starren, da sie praktisch direkt vor dem Feuer Stellung bezogen hatten - als wollte mich das Schicksal absichtlich ärgern. Dabei merkte ich, wie ich immer abwesender wurde. Was war nur mit mir los? Hatte mich der gestrige Abend wirklich so sehr durcheinander gebracht?

Nein, ich war mir sicher, dass es mehr daran lag, was Lucinda danach zu mir gesagt hatte. "Weißt du, ich verabscheue euch Gryffindors und insbesondere die Rumtreiber wirklich, aber Menschen, die sich von der Angst aufhalten lassen, finde ich zum Kotzen." Ich schielte zu ihr hinüber. Was meinte sie eigentlich bitteschön damit? Sie konnte wohl kaum mich meinen, ich war immerhin eine Gryffindor - pff.

Aber ... so ganz Unrecht hatte sie damit nun auch wieder nicht … Potter war ja …

"Ich hole uns etwas Punsch!", sagte ich schnell und sprang enthusiastisch auf. Wie kommt ihr denn darauf, dass ich hier etwas zu verdrängen versuchte? Ich? Nie.

"Super - aber nimm Servietten mit, diese Pappbecher sind immer so heiß", bat mich Alice und mit hochgestrecktem Daumen in ihre Richtung wanderte ich zum Glühwein&amp;Punsch-Stand (und ja, das stand wirklich auf den T-Shirts der Mitarbeiter).

Als ich drei bis zum Rand volle Becher bekommen und mit einigen Muggel-Münzen bezahlt hatte, die ich extra für solche Anlässe in allen meinen Taschen verstaute, setzte ich vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen, um nichts zu verschütten. Wobei ich nicht mehr auf meine Umgebung achtete und schon - wie sollte es anders kommen - stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen.

"Oh, 'tschuldigung", nuschelte ich und versuchte keinen der Becher fallen zulassen, aus denen etwas ihres wirklich heißen Inhalts auf meine Finger geschwappt war, die jetzt fürchterlich wehtaten.

"Kein Problem", antwortete der andere und verblüfft sah ich auf.

Potter stand direkt vor mir, ebenfalls mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und einigen Punschbechern in den Händen. Als er mich erkannte - seine Brille war bei der Gegelenheit nämlich ganz schön verrutscht - sah er aus, als wäre er sich am liebsten mal wieder durch die Haare gefahren, so nervös schien er. Allerdings, anders als sonst, wirkte er dabei etwas verkrampft und um seine Kinnpartie glaubte ich einen angespannten Zug zu erkennen. "Alles in Ordnung mit deinen Fingern?", fragte er schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens und deutete auf meine schmerzenden Hände.

"Geht schon", murmelte ich. Als er genervt den Kopf schüttelte und seine Becher vorsichtig auf der nächsten Bank abstellte, ahnte ich nicht, was er vorhatte. Erst, als er das Gleiche mit meinen tat, die er mir einfach aus den Händen stibitzte, seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit eisiger Stimme befahl "Setzen", dämmerte es mir.

"Ich sagte doch, das-"

Er seufzte. "Evans, hast du dir deine Finger mal angesehen? Du bekommst Brandblasen, wenn du mich die nicht kurz heilen lässt."

Jetzt war ich die, die ein Seufzen ausstieß. "Schön", murmelte ich und reichte ihm meine Hände.

Ich sah zur Seite, als er, Beschwörungen murmelnd, mit dem Zauberstab meine Haut entlang strich - wobei ich, glaube ich, nicht erwähnen muss, dass er dabei meine Hände in seinen hielt. "So", meinte er zufrieden, "das dürfte es-" Er hob den Blick und wie durch Zufall trafen sich unsere.

Aber statt, dass er sonst wie erstarrt stehen blieb, schaute er wieder zu Boden und ließ meine Hände los. "Pass das nächste Mal besser auf", sagte er, mit einer Stimme, die auch nur im Entferntesten nach seiner eigenen klang.

Verwirrt folgte ich seinen steifen Bewegungen, als er sich bückte und die Becher wieder an sich nahm. "Ähm, Potter? Geht es dir gut?", fragte ich irritiert (ach, verflucht sei ich!). Er benahm sich gerade nicht nur seltsam, nein, er schien ziemlich neben sich zu stehen.

"Klar, wie kommst du denn darauf, dass es mir nicht gut ginge?" Sein Lachen klang falsch. Er vermied Blickkontakt. Hatte ich die Welt missverstanden? Er tat genau das, was ich vorher noch getan hatte - er wich mir aus. Aber wieso mir? "Wir sehen uns, Evans."

Überrumpelt nickte ich nur und sah ihm nach, wie er zurück zu seinen Freunden ging. Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was zur Hölle sollte das? Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich die sein würde, die ihm krampfhaft auswich und jetzt war ER der, der MICH mied. Seht ihr den Fehler?!

"He, Evans, wieso guckst du so komisch?"

Immer noch ganz benebelt sah ich mich um. Sirius Black stand hinter mir, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, einen warmen, dunkelblauen Schal locker um den Hals gewickelt. Das riss mich dann doch zurück in die Realität. "Äh, nichts, gar nichts", nuschelte ich und schnappte mir meine Becher. "Ich werde dann mal-"

"Nee, warte kurz. Ich würde jetzt gerne erstmal wissen, was du mit Krone gemacht hast."

Was ICH mit IHM gemacht hatte?! "Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?", wollte ich wissen, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Black sah sich nervös um und zog mich schließlich einige Meter hinter sich her, bis wir im Schatten eines Baumes standen, von den Blicken der anderen abgeschirmt. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass es einfach nur EISIG war? "Du warst es doch, die gestern Abend noch mit ihm zusammen war - seitdem verhält er sich total seltsam."

"Ich habe nichts gemacht", beteuerte ich. "Er war der, der ..."

"Der?" Black runzelte genervt die Stirn.

Der mich aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und mich an den letzten Jahren wirklich beruhigender Feindschaft zweifeln lässt? Das konnte ich ja wohl kaum seinem besten Freund, der zudem niemand anderes als König-der-Arroganz-Black war, erzählen! Und so hielt ich meinen Mund, bis Black die Arme wütend vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Soll euch beide einer verstehen! Ich will jedenfalls, dass du mit ihm redest - der Kerl sieht seit gestern aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche."

"Also ich fand, dass er sich heute königlich amüsiert hat." Abwehrend (gut so, Lily!) rümpfte ich die Nase.

Black rollte die Augen gen Himmel. "Ich bin halt der Einzige, der ihn in solchen Situationen versteht." Er starrte mich eindringlich an und packte mich an den Schultern, sodass ich erschrocken zurückzuckte. "Hör zu: Ich mag dich nicht-", zischte er.

"Ja, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", frotzelte ich, in dem Versuch, mein altes Ich wenigstens ein bisschen länger bei Verstand zu halten.

Allerdings ignorierte er meine Darbietung von einwandfreier Ironie. „- und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Gejammere aushalten soll, wenn er am Ende dieses Jahres feststellen sollte, dass er dich immer noch nicht von seiner ewiglichen Liebe überzeugt hat, aber tu mir den Gefallen Evans und red mit ihm! Mach einfach etwas dagegen, damit er wieder normal wird!"

"Was könnte ich denn tun, he? Für wen hältst du mich: So eine Art Potter-Flüsterin?"

"EVANS!", knurrte Black - und ja, jetzt hatte ich wirklich etwas Angst vor ihm. Aber nur etwas! "Mach. Es. Einfach!"

"Ist ja gut", murmelte ich, ziemlich erleichtert, als er davonstolzierte. Ich klopfte mir den Mantel ab. Also wirklich: Und die Rumtreiber wunderten sich, wieso ich sie schon in der ersten Klasse verabscheut hatte? Oder zumindest Potter und Black.

Aber da genau dieser mich sicher umbringen würde, wenn ich hier noch länger herumstehen und nichts tun würde, sah ich auf die Uhr. Noch fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht, bis sie das Feuerwerk zünden würden. Ich sah mich nach Potter um und erst, nachdem ich etwas herumgelaufen war, fand ich ihn auf einer Schaukel sitzend wieder, deren Metallglieder Spuren von Frost zeigten.

Ich räusperte mich, obwohl ich nichts lieber getan hätte, als zu verschwinden. Doch als er reagierte und den Kopf hob, musste ich feststellen, dass ich mich bei seinem Blick nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. Seine Augen schienen an mir vorbeizusehen, ähnlich den Augen eines Blinden. Jetzt war keine Spur mehr von dem Potter von eben zu sehen, als hätte er alle Energie verloren. "Oh, Evans", sagte er emotionslos.

"Ähm", stammelte ich - wieso hatte ich mich hierauf eigentlich eingelassen? Ich war es doch, die ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte, weil er mich so durcheinander brachte (argh!)! "Black meinte, dass ich dich suchen soll. Er ... macht sich offenbar Sorgen um dich oder so."

"Und du?", fragte er.

Verwirrt blinzelte ich. "Nun ja ..." Zögernd ließ ich mich auf die zweite Schaukel neben seiner sinken. "Ich ... auch, ein bisschen ..."

"Ach, wirklich?", flüsterte er, sodass ich ihn kaum verstand.

Das machte mich sauer. "Potter!", zischte ich und umklammerte die eine Kette seiner Schaukel. "Was ist nur los mit dir? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen oder was?!"

"Sag mir, Evans", sagte er langsam und sah zu mir auf. Zu meiner Überraschung schien er ebenfalls wütend. "Bin ich so ein Vollidiot? Bin ich ein zu großer Trottel, dass es wirklich keine Chance für mich gibt? Gar keine?" Er sprang urplötzlich auf und packte nun seinerseits die Ketten meiner Schaukel, sodass ich zwischen seinen Armen eingekeilt wurde. "Sag mir, ob die letzten Jahre wirklich rein gar nichts für dich bedeutet haben!"

"Ähm, Jam- Potter", sagte ich und wurde noch röter, als ich ihn fast mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. "Was genau meinst du?"

"Du hast gesagt, dass du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, aber trotzdem hast du nie ...", man sah ihm an, wie schwer ihm das fiel auszusprechen, "hast du nie etwas gesagt. Bedeutet das, dass du ... gar nichts für mich empfindest?"

Ich erstarrte. So direkt war er noch nie geworden und ... außerdem hatte er mir hier praktisch gerade ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht, ich meine ... STOPP. 'Stopp, Lily, denk nach!', ermahnte mich sofort eine klägliche Stimme meiner Selbst. 'Er meint das doch alles gar nicht ernst!' Doch irgendetwas an dieser Situation ließ mich dabei bedächtig ins Schwanken geraten.

"Äh, was? Aber ich-", stotterte ich, "ich habe doch nie gesagt, dass ich nichts für dich empfinde!" Was? Hatte ... hatte ICH das gerade gesagt?

Er richtete sich verwirrt ein Stück auf. "Aber gestern hast du mich unterbrochen und gesagt, dass du das schon weißt, also dachte ich, du … dass du …" Seine Stimme versiegte in einem jämmerlichen Krächzen.

Ich zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern. "Eigentlich habe ich dir gestern gar nicht so richtig zugehört, weißt du", verhaspelte ich mich nervös, "ich war ziemlich verwirrt und so, du hast mich ganz schön aus der Fas-"

Potters Augen weiteten sich. "Lily", stoppte er meinen Redefluss und beugte sich ein Stück weit vor - er hatte mich wieder beim Vornamen genannt, wie mir auffiel. Dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen dabei praktisch berührten schien er überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, ich dafür sehr wohl. "Was ... was genau empfindest du für mich?"

Diese Worte rissen mich aus meiner Starre und ich machte einen Satz zurück - nur, dass ich dabei im Mangel an rationalem Nachdenken, nicht beachtet hatte, dass ich auf einer Schaukel saß, wobei in meinem Rücken nichts weiter als eiskalter Schnee lag. In dem wäre ich auch fast gelandet, wenn Potter mich nicht an meinem Mantelkragen zurück und hochgezogen hätte. Bloß, dass ich dadurch so nah bei ihm stand, dass ich meinen Kopf nach hinten neigen musste, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Und ja: Ich war sprachlos. Ich. War. Sprachlos.

Hier stand ich, mit dem Menschen, dessen Existenz ich mir seit unser Bekanntschaft zu verschwinden gewünscht hatte und atmete seinen Geruch ein, während ein Lagerfeuer im Hintergrund flackerte und tanzende Schatten auf den weißen Pulverschnee warf - was war das hier: Eine Soap? Verdammt, was taten wir hier eigentlich? Das war doch nicht logisch, nichts daran war auch nur im entferntesten Sinne logisch! Rein ... gar nichts.

"Verarsch mich nicht", flüsterte ich, sodass er es fast nicht gehört hätte.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Potter, genauso leise.

Ich war nicht in der Lage meinen Blick von seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu lösen (diese verfluchten Dinger!), während ich den Kopf schüttelte. "Du lügst. Schon immer. Ständig sagst du mir, dass du mit mir ausgehen willst und jetzt hast du im Prinzip behauptet, dass du mich ... liebst, aber das ist gelogen. Warum sagst du mir so etwas also?", brachte ich heraus und merkte, wie schon wieder im Laufe zweier Tage meine Augen feucht wurden.

Potter sah ziemlich überrumpelt aus. "Warum ... ich dir das sage?" Er sah zur Seite und fluchte, seine Miene dabei alles andere als gelassen. Dann sah er wieder mich an. "Weil. Das. Keine. Lügen. Sind!", schrie er mich an und packte mich, als wollte er mich am liebsten schütteln, bis ich ihm glaubte. "Ich habe nie gelogen! Wieso geht das nicht in deinen Kopf, Lily Evans?!" Atemlos hielt er inne und ließ mit einem Seufzen seine Stirn kraftlos gegen meine Schulter sinken. "Ich ... liebe dich, Evans. Das ist keine Lüge."

Mein Herz hielt an. Ja, wirklich. In dem Moment glaubte ich, an einem Herzinfarkt sterben zu müssen oder zumindest in Ohnmacht zu fallen, was nicht ganz so jämmerlich ist, wie es klingt. Oder hat euch schon einmal James Potter mit einer so emotionalen Stimme gesagt, dass er euch liebt, die sich in euer Bewusstsein gräbt, wie ein Pfeil direkt ins Schwarze? Nein? Dann verurteilt mich nicht, wenn ich euch sage, dass ich am Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stand.

Aber ich brach nicht zusammen. Oder starb auf der Stelle.

Weil mein Herz nämlich nach einem Moment der Stille plötzlich schneller schlug, als ich es bisher jemals erlebt hatte. "Ich-", stammelte ich und merkte, wie meine Finger sich zusammenkrampften. "Aber du hast es doch nie ernst gemeint. Du wolltest doch immer nur dein Ego erweitern, indem du mich ... auch rumkriegst." Es klang selbst in meinen Ohren lächerlich, wenn ich daran dachte, wie er eben zu mir gewesen war. Konnte so jemand, der so redete, überhaupt lügen? Klar, ich wusste, dass er es konnte - und wie -, aber ... irgendwie ...

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er irritiert und richtete sich wieder auf.

Ich zog, trotz meiner vollkommen durcheinandergebrachten Gefühle, eine sarkastische Miene. "Das ist jetzt, glaub ich, nicht so schwer. Du bist es doch, der ständig eine neue Freundin hat, egal, ob du mich nach einem Date fragst oder nicht! Du brichst reihenweise Mädchen das Herz! Wieso sollte ich glauben, dass es bei mir anders ist?"

Potter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Weil ich immer wieder versucht habe mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mich auch in jemand anders ...", er schluckte, "verlieben könnte, aber wenn ich dann dein Gesicht gesehen habe, dann wusste ich jedes Mal aufs neue, dass du ... anders bist. Ich konnte mich nie von dir lösen."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. "Du- das glaub ich jetzt nicht."

"Lily...", sagte er wieder, doch ich schüttelte nur zweifelnd den Kopf. Das war zwar keine Entschuldigung für die vielen Mädchen, die sich wegen ihm nachts die Augen ausheulten, aber …

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich dachte immer, du- Wieso hast du mich denn nie mal ernst versucht zu fragen, ob ich mit dir ausgehe?"

Verlegen senkte er den Kopf. "Ich habe mich nicht richtig getraut, weil ich dachte ... also, so abwegig war der Gedanke nie, dass du mich hasst, weißt du? Und dann wurde das irgendwie zur Gewohnheit dich täglich anzusprechen. Da ... konnte ich dann wenigstens mit dir reden."

"Das bedeutet- JAMES POTTER!" Wütend schlug ich ihm mit der Faust gegen die Brust. "Du bist manchmal ein solcher- Ach, was sage ich hier überhaupt?! Du IDIOT!" Ich senkte den Kopf und erkannte erst jetzt, dass mir Tränen die Wangen hinunter tropften. "Ich ... ich bin eine Idiotin."

"Lily", sagte er, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere mit ziemlich rauer Stimme, aber das ist schwer, da ich in diesem Moment nicht mehr viele Einzelheiten mitbekam. Denn plötzlich nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände, sodass er mich geradezu zwang ihn anzusehen. "Ich liebe dich. Jetzt bist du dran mir zu sagen, was du empfindest."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Was passierte hier, verdammt?! "Ich- ich- ich-" Ich schloss die Augen, schon bereit ihn von mir zu stoßen und irgendwo hin abzuhauen - weg von ihm. Doch dann ... "Ich liebe dich." Ich sagte es eigentlich gar nicht, sondern bewegte nur meine Lippen, aber offenbar reichte ihm das.

Denn bevor ich meine Augen wieder öffnen konnte ... na ja, es ist kitschig, aber er küsste mich. Einfach so.

Und damit startete das Feuerwerk, das die Weihnachtsferien einläutete.

**ENDE**


End file.
